


Just Friends

by Winterfly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College AU, Drama, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, but lots of Korrasami prevalent in the background, mostly about Bolin and Opal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfly/pseuds/Winterfly
Summary: Opal gets to reunite with her childhood best friend Asami Sato when she transfers from her hometown college in Zaofu to Republic City. When Asami introduces her to her friends, Opal likes them all but one; Bolin. She finds him obnoxious and annoying at first, but soon they realize they have more in common than they thought. Together they make great friends... maybe even best friends. They support each other, tell each other secrets, and every one is secretly rooting for them. There's only one problem... Bolin has a girlfriend, and her name is Eska. Bolin only sees Opal as a friend, and Opal feels the same... she thinks. Will they ever be able to see each other as more? Or is a friendship better left un-tainted?Sloww burn college AU fic set in modern times about Bolin and Opal. I don't think there are any college fics about them yet so I thought I'd make one. This is meant to be long, dramatic, and problematic. Lots of Korrasami/Korrasami fluff in the background as well.





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm so glad you decided to transfer. This is going to be a great year with you around.” Asami said joyfully as she helped Opal unload her last box into their shared dorm. She heaved and it plopped to the ground. Opal followed the motion to the floor and her eyes trailed back up to Asami.  
  
“Uhhh, thanks for forfeiting your dorm with your girlfriend to have one with me. Like I said before, you really didn't have to do that. I didn't expect you to-”

Asami cut Opal off with a dismissive wave as she began getting to work at unboxing her things with a boxcutter. She tucked her hair behind her ear and spoke.

“Really, it's no big deal. I wanted to move out, get some space.” Asami said, pulling kitchen-ware from a box and organizing them into their cabinet. Opal raised a brow at that.

“Iss- is everything okay between you two?” Opal bent over and began to help put things away. From what Asami had told Opal, her and Korra were going on four years now. She hoped nothing was beginning to go south.

Asami laughed a light laugh. “Spirits no. It's just her and Bolin are so loud. I get that they're bros and everything but they just get so rowdy and riled up and it gets so hard to study and obnoxious… I don't know how Mako deals with it.” She finished.

“Who?”

“Korra and my friends.” Asami smiled. “I can't wait for you to meet them. You'll all get along great, I just know it.” She beamed. They finished off emptying the first box and Opal wondered over to a small clear plastic box that sat on an end table. It looked to be some sort of lackluster plant exhibit for a possible biology class? Did they actually make you do those in college?

“What's this for?” Opal called to Asami, gesturing to the box. Asami looked over and brightened, then she was at her side at once.

“Breadcrumb.”

“Im sorry what?”

“This is Breadcrumb’s cage.” Asami repeated without missing a beat. 

Asami opened it and reached inside, pulling out a massive tarantula spider. Opal’s eyes widened tenfold. She didn't like bugs and most definitely did not like spiders. Sure she had respect for all life but it didn't mean she had to like everything. Respect and like were two _very_ different things. She took a step back, thinking about how close she was to mistakenly reaching her hand inside or opening it and dropping it or anything else that would result in her freaking out because she may have touched the spider. She sighed, there would be a giant furry spider living with them.

“Do you want to hold him?”

“No! Spirits no! Could you put him back in his cage please.” Opal had grown stiff as a board and had somehow become even further away without realizing. Asami only shrugged and put him back in his cage. She muttered something about it being his feeding day and dropped in a couple crickets.

Opal tried not to look disgusted.

Opal waltzed over to the couch and plopped down. She was tired from lifting and heaving all the boxes from Asami’s car all the way up the stairs and into their dorm. The television sat un-hooked up and useless. She thought about hooking it up but that required moving, and now that she had sat down she realized it felt all too good to be sitting.

Asami’s phone began to ring and she answered it quickly. Opal listened to her reply with ‘mmhmms’ and ‘okays’ and ‘what time’ and finally she finished with a ‘sounds good.’ She clicked her phone off and threw it into her small cross body bag. She stood behind Opal on the couch leaning over so close her hair tickled Opal’s shoulders.

“It was Korra, she wanted to know if we'd wanna come over. They're really excited to meet you, and I said yeah if you don't mind, but of course if you don't want to that’s totally okay.”

Opal thought for a minute. On one hand she was very tired, but she truly did believe that Asami’s friends were great people. Asami would only have the best type of friends because she had great judgement. However, Opal wasn't sure if she was in the mood for socializing. She felt absolutely drained of energy, but she really did need to work on her people skills, and who better than people who already had Asami’s stamp of approval? On top of all that, regardless that Asami said it was okay if she didn't want to, she could hear the excitement in her voice. She really wanted them all to meet, and Opal felt even less like disappointing her. Opal smiled and looked up at Asami, who was still hovering over her from behind the couch.

“Sounds fun.”

Asami squealed. “I'm glad you're up to it, I'm just so excited you'll actually get to meet them today.” Asami had sounded a little relieved, like she had expected Opal to say no, and that made Opal feel a little better about saying yes.

  
The walk to their dorm wasn't a long one. It took roughly ten minutes, as the campus was pretty spaced out. When Asami knocked, Korra answered and greeted her with a hug, and then a hasty smooch. Her hair was pulled into a low, short ponytail, and she wore a grayish blue muscle tank. She looked to Opal and beamed.

“You must be Opal.” She leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. Opal returned it happily. “Let me introduce you to every one else.” Korra grabbed Opal by the shoulders and more pushed than lead her in, until she was in the middle of the room.

“Hey guys stop doing whatever it is you're doing for a moment and pay attention.” Korra commanded. A tall lean man sat in the dining area with a book, and a more muscular man sat on the floor playing a video game. They both stopped and craned their necks around to give their undivided attention.

Great, Opal thought. She already felt like her stomach would jump in her throat, they were both just staring at her.

“This is Opal Beifong, Asami’s childhood best friend, and she just transferred here from Zaofu.” Korra motioned to Opal, still standing mid-room. “That,” Korra pointed to the tall one reading a book, “is Mako, he's Bolin’s older brother. He's in his last year here. And that,” she then pointed to the other boy on the floor, “is Bolin. He and I are in our third year. And I’m sure you know by now that this fine creature that stands before you is Korra, who is me.” She stuck a thumb at herself. “Nice to meet you.” She beamed.

Opal smiled back in response. “Nice to meet you guys too.” They all smiled and nodded at her, then continued with their tasks.

Korra sat on the couch and Asami sat next her, legs propped up on her lap. Opal took a seat as well and sat cross-legged.

“So what year are you in?” Korra inquired to Opal.

“I'm going on my second year in.” Opal answered. Korra nodded and continued. “What made you want to transfer? What are you studying?” Opal thought a moment about her answer and replied.

“Well, to be honest, I just felt trapped in Zaofu. My mom really wanted me to go there so I did at first… But I've always kinda wanted to live in the city, see what it's like. I figured I only get one college experience so why not start taking chances now? I just turned twenty one and I have lots of life to live, so that's what I'm going to do.”

Korra seemed satisfied with her response, when Opal didn't say anything else Korra repeated her last question. “What are you studying?”

“Oh! Yeah that's right. Honestly, I’m undecided. Not sure what I wanna do yet.” Opal said sheepishly. That was definitely a topic that made her uncomfortable. Every time she thought of it, it reminded her that the moment would soon be upon her to make a decision and it loomed heavy over her head. A decision that she had no clue what the answer would be at all.

Korra went on asking her questions and revealing more about herself as well. Opal noticed a plethora of weights laying around, along with some gear and a football in the corner.

“Do you guys train for something? That’s an awful lot of equipment laying around.” Opal inquired. Korra grew a broad smile and looked at Bolin and Mako.

“We’re actually on the college football team. You’re looking at the first girl to ever make the team.” She smirked a smug smirk, and Asami giggled. This immediately perked Opal’s interest.

“Wow, that’s so cool! How’d you end up doing that?” Opal exclaimed. She was nothing less than impressed. Being the first girl on your college football team wasn’t something you saw often. Korra’s smirk stayed glued to her face and she flexed a bicep and cocked a brow coyly.

“Well, when you’re better than all the guys, they don’t have much of a choice.”

This earned a scoff from Mako, and Bolin twisted around to yell, “Hey!”

“I’m better at football and you know it.” She looked at him cockily. He furrowed his brow and pouted. He paused his game, stood, and Korra stood to meet him.

“Are not.”

Korra only kept smiling.

“Are too.”

They both held their gaze at one another, Korra lost her smirk and replaced it with a meaner mug. Bolin squinted his eyes. They were both very muscular, now that Opal looked at them closer.

A veiny lot they were, Opal thought to herself, trying not to scrunch her face in disgust.

When Opal started wondering if this was some sort of regular occurrence they both broke out into a fit of laughter and Korra pushed Bolin back out of her way.

“I’m getting a drink.” Korra was trying to control her previous laughter at this point as she walked to the kitchen part of their dorm. “You guys want anything?” She stood in the doorway for just a moment.

“Yes please.” Bolin said robotically as he nestled back into his spot on the floor. Korra took a second to look at Opal like she was thinking.

“I’m getting you one too.” With that, Korra spun around and headed toward the fridge.

She came back with three beers, and the bottle hissed as she pried the cap off of her own bottle with a pocket knife she had stowed away in her pocket. She looked at Opal and handed over a bottle, Opal got to work trying to pry it open. Korra reached over and handed Bolin his along with the pocket knife, and he began to pry his own open as well, followed by the hissing sound.

Opal was struggling to get hers open. Bolin noticed and stretched around from the television to motion for her to hand it to him. She did so without question and he pried it off with the knife. He handed it back with a friendly smile and her insides warmed a little.

“Thanks.” Opal said gratefully. Bolin folded the knife back and tossed it to Korra, then looked back at Opal.

“No problem. These aren’t twist offs so you’d probably make your hand sore trying to get the lid off.” He laughed a small laugh and Opal followed suit. After taking his first drink he looked at her and spoke again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long till’ you’re legal? -Not that any of us would tell!- Just curious is all, we’re all cool though.”

Opal sighed and tried to bury the instinctive irritation that threatened to bubble up from her stomach up into her head. She would keep calm, and she definitely wouldn’t let any sarcasm slip into her voice when she answered him. She supposed she really couldn’t be mad, Opal was aware that she looked young for her age. She was just getting a little tired of it coming up so often.

“Actually, I’m twenty-one.” Opal said scratching her nose. Bolin’s face changed at once. His eyes grew large and he looked her up and down, which made Opal feel noticeably uncomfortable.

“ _What_? No way! I was sure you were like, nineteen at most, but that’s awesome! That means when you’re thirty, you’ll look like, twenty-five. That’s some good DNA you got going on.”

Opal hadn’t really thought of it that way. She was glad some one did, but the way her life was growing up, it was hard to see it as a positive. She found it usually brought her a general lack of respect, being talked down to, not entrusted with important tasks and looked over for special situations or promotions. Hell, people usually thought her younger brothers were older than her most the time. When people would come to the house when Mom wasn’t home, and it was just her and the twins, they’d look right past her and straight to them to relay a message, or ask a favor. Opal couldn’t help but feel it was because she looked so young.

“Yeah… I guess.” Was her response, but she tried a smile in an effort of kindness.

“What do you do for fun?” Korra asked after taking a long drink from her bottle. Opal felt dumbfounded at how hard it was to think of an answer.

“I guess besides hanging out with friends, I really like to read, and I have a weakness for soap operas.”

Korra laughed.

“Sometimes I catch Mako watching those too.” This earned a steely glare from Mako from over his book, but he said nothing.

“Uuuugh, my two least favorite things.” A voice whined flatly. Opal traced the voice to Bolin who sat on the floor. He still had his focus glued to the screen, playing some type of sports game. It looked like basketball from Opal’s view. She knead her brows together and her face screwed up.

“What's wrong with reading?” She questioned. It looked like he paused his game so he could crane his neck around once again to face her.

“It's just boring. Don't you do anything else for fun?” His voice sounded innocent enough. There was no maliciousness to his tone, but either way, Opal felt offended at his statement. He was basically implying her hobbies weren't good enough. She figured he probably didn't mean it the way it came off, but she couldn't help that it rubbed her the wrong way. If he was going to say whatever he wanted, why couldn't she?

“You act like those are bad things?” She replied, crossing her arms and cocking a brow. It was silent now and it was certainly because of her reaction. She chose to openly display that she was irritated and now the room was tense, but she didn't care. It was his fault for saying something rude.

“No no! it's not bad, I just probably wouldn't choose to do them myself, but if that's what you like to do that's okay!” He spoke loudly and waved his hands in dismissal. He seemed slightly regretful of what he said but Opal was still annoyed at his initial statement. She wasn't really satisfied with his answer, and was still irritated that he would say that in the first place.

“I mean I probably wouldn't choose to stare at a screen and play fake sports but…” Opal trailed off sarcastically, making a jab at the game he was playing. He smirked before giving a response.

“I play real sports too, but if you wanna come down here and give it a shot you might like it.” Opal rolled her eyes at that and let out a light scoff. _As if_.

“I'm okay, but thanks.” She tried to hide any snide tone that may had been threatening to come out, and tried to sound polite despite herself. Even though she was still slightly annoyed, she didn't want to come across as nasty.

Opal was starting to become annoyed with this, Bolin guy. He seemed some how cocky, and reminded her of those guys who played lots of sports, drank lots of beer, were overly loud, and worst of all had an undeserved ego. She wasn't a fan of the type, but not every one could be a winner in her book, she figured. Mako seemed nice, but quiet, and quite un-invested in… anything that was going on really. Korra was great, there was nothing negative to say about her at all. Opal felt glad about that, as she figured Korra would be the one she would probably end up seeing the most.

“You guys hungry?” A voice called from the corner. It was Mako, and he held his cellphone flat in his palm. “I'm thinking about getting pizza, I'm starving.” He looked around the room and Bolin raised his hand urgently.

“Pepperoni!” He shouted.

“Yeah pepperoni sounds fine to me.” Korra chimed. “You guys okay with pepperoni?” Korra had addressed the question to Asami and Opal both, but she was really only looking at Opal, probably already knowing what Asami liked and disliked.

Opal let out a quiet, “Umm…”

“Opal doesn't eat meat, would a cheese be okay too? I honestly think that sounds pretty good myself.” Asami spoke clear and confident. Opal inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She hated mentioning her not eating meat. It often welcomed judgment and unwanted debates.

“Ooh, Beifong you're fancy!” Came Bolin’s voice once more. He wiggled his shoulders to accompany his sentence.

Opal rolled her eyes, now unsure if she was truly annoyed or still had a bad taste in her mouth from earlier.

Mako had no issue with ordering a cheese pizza and went ahead and did so. They waited and they all spoke some more. Well, mostly just Korra and Asami. The pizza came and Korra tipped him, and then Korra spoke.

“You guys want to go to the courtyard after this? It's still nice out and I'm itching to throw the ball around.” Everyone nodded in agreement and after they ate, set off for the courtyard.

It was more a big plot of grass settled right next the recreational volleyball court. Other students hung around just sitting on blankets, playing guitar, studying, or using their laptops. The day was still young, the sky was bright blue, the clouds remained fluffy and the sun shone happily over campus. Opal loved it, it was peaceful and the scenery was beautiful too.

Asami had settled by a tree to watch Korra, Mako and Bolin toss the ball and Opal sat to join her. Mako tossed the football to Korra, Korra tossed the ball to Bolin, and he back to Mako. They went like that running and diving for the ball for a good few minutes when Opal realized she didn't have her phone. She urgently gripped Asami’s forearm.

“Hey have you seen my phone?” She asked, beginning to stand and look underneath her in the surrounding grass. She didn't understand, she had it when they had left.

“Do you know the last place you had it?” Asami asked, checking around her spot as well.

“I had it in my hand when we left their dorm… I'm going to see if I dropped it in the grass.” Opal said pushing herself to her feet. The other three continued throwing and diving as they threw the ball through the air to one another, seemingly unaware that Opal had gotten up and left from her spot.

Opal began scanning the grass, searching for a glimmer of black or anything that stood out against the green Earth. She was beginning to grow worried, sure her mom had the money to buy her a new one, but she didn't want to give her any reason to think letting her come to the city was a bad idea. What would her mom think if she found out she lost her phone on the first day? She had so many pictures, numbers and information on that phone.

Mako threw a relatively long toss before calling out to his brother. “Look alive Bolin!”

Bolin took off for the ball, all eyes on the one singular object. He sprinted across the field with full momentum. As he drew close he had deciphered where the ball would land. He turned his body and began to run backwards preparing to catch the ball. He held his hands open wide and dove backwards to catch it.

Opal spotted a small glint of light against the green grass and hurried to it. She dropped to her knees and a wave of relief washed over her. Although, it had just become apparent to her that she could hear some sort of shouting over the initial panic that was first drowning out her other senses. Where was the yelling coming from? What were they saying?

She grabbed her phone and slowly stood. As she dusted herself off, she was able to make out the words: Opal, Bolin, and look out, before she understood.

And then Bolin’s body had completely slammed into hers, knocking the breath right out of her. She let out more of a gasp than a cry, and soon she was squashed.

It had completely winded her, and she lay there in a dizzied shock before she could comprehend what had just happened. All she could feel physically was that it was hard to breathe, that she was being squished, and her arms tangled with his. She tried blinking a few times and the weight over her body soon lifted and she breathed in deep breaths. Her head was starting to hurt.

Bolin’s face hovered over hers in a worry.

“I'm so, _so_ sorry! Are you okay?”

She heard what he was saying but it wasn't processing, as it was hard to focus on anything other than not being dizzy. His face was shaded like a silhouette with the sun behind him. Opal felt grateful that his body was blocking the light, she felt that would probably worsen her newfound headache. He had been wearing a fitted white tee and some athletic shorts, but now she could see dirt and grass stains on them. She must look a mess.

“Opal? You in there?” He spoke again.

Slowly, she began to regain awareness of what was going on. Somehow, he had plowed right into her, and now he was hovered over her body asking if she was okay. She wanted to say she wasn't okay, because boy did it hurt, and boy did it knock the wind from her lungs. She knead her brows at him in disapproval. How could he have not seen her?

For the first time since she met him that day, she took the time to examine his face and look him straight in the eye. She found it difficult to believe that he was unable to see her in time to stop. He was probably annoyed at her for calling him out earlier and thought it'd be funny to mess with her. Except it actually hurt and now she was more than agitated. Opal took a breath in, getting ready to give him an earful of a lifetime.

“You did that on purp-”

Opal unintentionally stopped short. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out, because for the first time she _actually_ took a moment to look at Bolin’s face. Despite herself, she felt a knot grow in the pit of her stomach as she began to feel more and more flustered as she examined his face only inches from her own. Her eyes darted side to side from one part of his face to the other, one moment observing his hard jawline and another appreciating his Cupid's bow. And she definitely didn't think his dark lash-line or bright green eyes were anything to be impressed with. Not to mention the way his nose was slightly upturned just enough to be adorable.

No…. He wasn't cute at all. She was just embarrassed that he was so close to her. On top of that, she just got knocked silly, her head wasn’t on straight. She could feel his body heat as he hovered over hers, which she deduced as to why her face felt so warm.

Nevertheless, Opal began to feel dumb as her mouth fumbled for the rest of the words to come out, but was too taken off guard to remember what they were. Then to make matters worse she could feel her face growing even hotter. Could he see her face heating up? Did he have to hover so close to her face? Couldn't he back up a few inches? She couldn't hold eye contact anymore and looked up at the sky and let out a breath that she wasn’t even aware she was holding in.

He seemed relived that she was okay. He grabbed her forearms gently, then he stood and yanked her back up with him, which only served to make her more dizzy.

“Sorry.” He repeated, sounding guiltier than ever. He began brushing off her long sleeved shirt from dirt. He then started picking twigs and leaves from her hair. All the while Opal stood awkwardly, wanting to tell him to stop because she could do it herself. Part of it was because she was annoyed at him in general, but the other part was because she wanted him to get away so she could get her flustered-ness back to a minimum. However she just stood there dumbly, unable to say anything.

Bolin was actually much taller than she thought, now that he stood right next to her. At first she took it that he was rather short, but now she could see everyone else was just tall. Even Korra, who had to be at least five foot nine. That probably put him around five foot eleven, which seemed accurate next to her own five feet and six inches.

Soon, the others were at her side as well, asking if she was okay and scolding Bolin for not watching where he was going.

“Guys really, I'm okay. But I'm feeling kind of tired so I’m going to head back to my dorm.” Opal announced.

“But it's still so early, are you sure?” Korra asked, there was an obvious concern to her voice. However Opal was grateful Asami didn't say anything. Asami knew Opal, and she knew sometimes she just liked being by herself.

“Wait, let me walk you there. It's a bit further from here than our dorm and you could get lost, It’s the least I can do.” Bolin offered. Opal waved her hand dismissively.

“I'm okay, but thank you.” She said trying to not look him in the face any more than she had to. She just needed to get out of there and get herself under control. Although this time Asami did speak.

“Aw Opal let him walk you.” She said gently. Opal often found it hard to say no to Asami, she wasn't much older but she was sort of like the older sister she never had. Her judgement was usually spot on, so whenever she suggested something to Opal, it usually made her give something another look. She wasn't sure what Asami’s reasoning was, but perhaps it was more level-headed than her own right now. Opal wasn’t a nasty person, so she didn't want to appear that way. If she said no now it would definitely seem like there was something wrong. She sighed and responded.

“Fine.”

Bolin was soon at her side, they waved their goodbyes and headed off. Then they were walking side by side in silence.

They went a good few minutes without speaking, and she was trying her hardest to ignore his presence. She was still taken back at what had happened earlier. She usually had a very tight control over her emotions, and she didn't like feeling so flustered like that involuntarily. Opal had come to the conclusion that it must have been a weird result from hitting her head when she fell, and lost her sorts about her. Hopefully after a nap or going to sleep it would lessen. She was afraid if she looked at him it would happen all over again, or maybe he would be able to see the heat in her face, and she didn't want that.

“Sorry if I came off rude earlier. Sometimes I say things before I think them through.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. Opal took a moment to peek at him from the corner of her eye to see him looking at the ground. She sighed, he looked regretful and that made her feel a little bad. She softened a little, appreciating the gesture.

“It's alright I guess. Sorry if I came off grumpy.” She said at last. This seemed to make him brighten. He looked at her then.

“Sooo, did you want to leave because you're actually tired, or because you hate me?”

Opal smirked. “You're smarter than I took you for.” She joked, then let out a small laugh. Then he laughed a little too. “But honestly, you really did knock the crap out of me. I feel a headache coming on and I just wanna lie down.”

He nodded then, hands shoved in his pockets.

“How bad is your headache?” He inquired.

“Actually, it's feeling kinda bad, if I’m being honest, and my ankle hurts a little.” She sighed as she walked. She took it that it really was an accident. There was nothing that could be done about it now, so all there was at this point was to get over it. Bolin watched her walk with a slight limp as they continued. She heard Bolin breath out a deep seated sigh, and then breathe it back in.

Suddenly he bent over underneath her, grabbing her leg and pushing his shoulders under her torso. Opal was a little more than startled. What was he doing?

“Hey!-” was all she was able to manage before she was hoisted up and over his two shoulders, rescue style. One arm hooked around one leg, and the other hooked around her arm.

“Quit! I didn't mean I couldn't walk.”

“Chill out, you said your ankle hurts right?”

“Yeah but I can walk on my own!”

“Look I feel bad enough, just hang out up there.”

“We look weird!”

“So?”

Opal didn't really have a refute for ‘so.’ She was dumbfounded by his stubbornness, and while she wouldn't ever admit it, it was much nicer than walking on her ankle. She let out an aggravated sigh. She just had wanted to walk to her dorm in peace, alone. And now she was being carried there by the one person who had made her want to leave in the first place.

While they walked, he had tried some small talk, to which she tried to answer as pleasantly as possible. While it was definitely better than walking, after about five minutes she couldn't ignore the definitive bumpiness to his walk. While it may had felt normal to him, it was grating on her patience.

“Could you walk a bit more smoothly?” She inquired with a sigh, and suddenly the ride was much smoother.

“So, do you have somebody waiting for you back home?” He asked casually as he walked.

“My mom?” She answered, thinking it a rather random, if not silly question. He laughed a bit under his breath.

“No I mean like a guy you like- or girl if that's how you roll.” Opal’s throat tightened. Was he asking out of politeness or asking because he was curious for himself? Although she didn't want to flatter herself by jumping to conclusions just yet. She tried to make her response sound as casual and collected as possible.

“Oh, no. I've never been with anyone.”

“Really?” He sounded shocked, but Opal couldn't imagine why.

“Don't act so surprised.”

“What do you mean?” He asked innocently. Opal sighed and rolled her eyes, not that he could see them.

“I mean I thought it was obvious. I'm quiet, and not loud and outgoing like you or Korra. I mean you said it yourself. I'm boring. People don't usually put boring on their list of qualities they want in some one.”

“I don't think you're boring- Sorry again about what I said earlier. I really didn't mean it that way.” He replied. Opal sighed again. It seemed all she could do that day.

“No no, it's fine. I already thought I was boring before you said anything. It's not you.”

With that, Bolin crouched down and Opal slid off. They had made it to her dorm. She walked up the metal stairs and he followed.

“Why do you think you're boring?” He continued.

She turned around and looked at him flatly.

“I just ditched my friends so I could take a nap.”

“A well deserved nap!” Bolin exclaimed. She stifled a giggle.

“Well thanks for walking me.” She smiled and unlocked her door to open it.

“Wait I have another question!” He said urgently, gripping the door edge before she could close it. She swung her head around and gave him a, ‘this better be good’ face. He smiled sheepishly.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

Opal rolled her eyes and let go of the door. He mouthed a grateful ‘thank you’ and continued inside. Opal plopped on the couch, waiting for him to be finished so she could lock the door behind him when he left. Then her phone vibrated a couple times. She followed the sound to the kitchen counter, figuring it was probably Asami checking if she made it back okay.

When she picked it up, it wasn't her phone. There was a notification from an Eska, but she couldn't see what the message was, not like she cared. She sat the phone back down and searched for her own, which was sitting on the couch arm.

She scrolled through her phone a few seconds when Bolin reappeared.

“That's what I get for drinking a gallon of water.” He retorted.

“Hey, I think you got a message from  
someone.” Opal said absentmindedly as she continued to scroll through her phone. Bolin did a quick hop and shuffle over to his phone on the counter.

“Probably just Mak- oh.” He trailed off, and there was a pause. Opal stretched her head around, he sounded a little taken back.

“You okay?” She asked. He scratched his head and sighed. His jaw was set firm and he looked the most tense she had seen him all day.

“Yeah I'm fine. Hey I gotta run but thanks for letting me use your bathroom.” He gave a half smile and just like that he was out the door.

Odd, Opal thought.

She waltzed over to the door and shut it lazily, then locked it. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. Paired with the headache and her first day of class tomorrow, it was probably best she relax the rest of the day.

Opal scrubbed her makeup off in the mirror and changed into her sleep clothes. Then she decided she’d have a snack and take a twenty- minute nap. She fixed some popcorn in the microwave and sat herself on the couch, staring at the dead television yet to be hooked up. She began reflecting on her day thus far.

She couldn't really complain, all of Asami’s friends seemed nice. Maybe even Bolin, even if he was super annoying. Mako was pleasant, Korra was more than great. Opal had never had that many friends before. The idea made her smile to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Mom.

She sat and ate her popcorn, relaying the day over and over. She could probably have done without getting body slammed, but over all it was fun. Somehow when she thought of it though, her face threatened to heat up all over again. She forced it back down.

When she finished her popcorn she realized she had sat there for a solid thirty minutes. The door knob started to jiggle and Asami walked in.

“You're back soon.” Opal said surprised. Then Korra appeared behind her.

“… We thought you'd be asleep.” Asami said. Opal couldn't tell but she thought she could hear an ever slight tone of disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah well, I decided I'd have a snack first. Bolin came in for a minute too when we got here, so that took up a little time.”

Korra and Asami looked at each other and brightened a bit.

“How did your walk go? Did you guys talk when he came in?” Korra asked quite eagerly, Opal noticed.

“Um it was okay I guess. He's a little obnoxious… But he seems alright. We didn't talk much when he came in. He just needed to use the bathroom, and then he got a text from some one named Eska and acted kinda weird and left.” Opal said, picking at her nail. Korra and Asami shot a glance at each other.

“What?” Asami said sounding even more surprised.

“He needed to use the bathr-”

“No not that, he left like, right after he got a text from Eska?” Asami said. Opal looked side to side, what were they on about? Why was it a big deal? She let out a half laugh nervously.

“Yeah, what's the big deal guys?” Asami shook her head and Korra looked at her worriedly.

“It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Glad you ended up not hating him, I could tell you were annoyed.” Asami said trying to force a smile. Her and Korra then headed to Asami’s room. Opal decided to follow suit and continue with her plans to nap. She popped a couple aspirin and slid under her comforter. She closed her eyes and hoped for a smooth day tomorrow.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Opal woke and shuffled through her dorm in a trance. It was the next day, and Asami was already gone to class, or so Opal assumed. It wasn’t particularly too early, it was only eight, as her first class began at nine, but she still felt immeasurably tired. She fixed herself a mug of instant coffee, then slipped on some ripped skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She took about ten minutes to apply the most minimal amount of makeup her patience would comply, and headed out the door.

She listened to music on her phone as she walked. Early in the day, she liked her music to be soft and whimsical. Anything too aggressive in the morning ruined her mood. She was still tired, and so she wanted her music to be sleepy too.

She hummed soft melodies, enjoying the scenery as she walked when she caught a glimpse of Bolin. He was quite a ways ahead of her, unaware of her presence. He also was listening to music, and strolled along seemingly happy to whatever class he was headed to. He was too far ahead to even think of making an effort to catch up, not that she really wanted to. She watched him walk away until he rounded a corner and jogged up some steps out of sight.

Her first class was a literature class. It was relatively easy, and she couldn’t really complain. She already had homework which she wasn’t thrilled about, but it would be easy. To be honest, she was more worried about her next class. A whopping two hours long. She wondered what kind of class needed two hours, and then wondered what kind of homework a two hour class would entail. She tried convincing herself it would be fine. It was really so long only because it had been a class that was just two days a week. She didn’t know if that meant less or more homework.

When she walked through the doorway, she felt like running the other way.

Bolin sat in the front row on the far side of the room, and he was looking right at her. She didn’t know weather to smile or pretend she didn’t see him. There were only two empty seats and one of them was just conveniently right next to his. On one hand, it would seem rude if she didn’t sit by him. However, maybe if she played her cards right, she could play it off that she hadn’t seen him at all.

Quite frankly, she didn’t have much of a reason to not sit by him other than she didn’t want to. She didn’t like the weird way he made her feel when he fell on her yesterday, and she wasn’t a whiz at small talk. Sure they had made nice and apologized, but that didn’t change the fact that Opal still preferred her solitude. If she sat next to him, she felt as though she would really have no choice but to engage in some sort of conversation. To be honest, she just didn’t have the energy, she was still tired.

She had spent too much time trying to make a decision, some one had snagged the only seat located in the back row.

So she found herself seated next to Bolin.

“Morning Beifong.” He said cheerily. A bit chipper for her mood.

“Morning.” She said with a yawn, but sounding much more pleasant than she expected of herself.

“Hope you had a killer nap.” He said sipping from a silver coffee canteen.

“Wish I was napping right now.” Opal retorted. She wasn’t sure why she was so tired, but all she knew was that she was. She should have drank more coffee.

The class went on and Opal was mostly focused on not nodding off, literally. She found her head involuntarily slumping from tiredness every few minutes. The dim lights and the monotone lull of the professor’s voice didn’t help either. Finally, sleep got the better of her. Her head slumped over her fist which was propped up lazily on her desk.

“Beifong.” Bolin’s voice whispered. When Opal didn’t wake he repeated himself again. This time with a light snap. “ _Beifong_!” It was a hoarse whisper. A whisper that must have been just loud enough for the professor to hear. He turned his gaze to Bolin and raised his eyebrows in curious agitation.

“Something important being discussed over there?” The professor nodded to Bolin, who straightened stiff as a board. He blinked a couple times in a panic and shook his head.

“No.”

But it wasn’t enough to distract him from catching Opal snap awake just in time to realize what was happening. When she blinked her eyes open, she was greeted with the whole class looking at her and Bolin. The professor cleared his throat loudly, and her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

“May I remind you students that _you_ pay to take these classes? I don’t care what you all choose to do with your time but _don’t_ waste mine.” He paused a moment to look at Opal long enough for her to understand he was speaking to her. Then he turned his back again and began speaking on his notes some more. Opal’s stomach dropped and she felt like she could pass out.

She shot a glare at Bolin. He should have just left her alone. Instead, he drew attention to her and got her in trouble. She was suddenly agitated with him all over again by his complete lack of common sense.

“Why would you do that?” She mouthed at him. He knead his brows in return.

“I was trying to help you!” He whispered back.

“Well _stop_.” She concluded, but his face changed at once and suddenly he looked taken back and offended. He continued to speak in a hoarse whisper.

“Why do you get so annoyed at _everything_?” He began, his whisper beginning to rise to a hushed speech. Some students noticed and began to glance over. His voice was becoming clearly agitated at this point. “Are you on your period or something?”

Everyone heard that plain as day.

That earned him her iciest glare. She couldn’t believe he had just said what she thought she heard.

“Are you kidding?” She retorted. Then the teacher cleared his throat once more.

“Listen if there’s something you two need to deal with figure it out in the hallway, not my classroom. Come back in when you’re ready to shut up.” His voice sounded about done with the day already, but his eyes on them were firm and clear.

Get the hell out, and if you come back in, don’t disrupt class again.

He held a firm glare on them until they both reluctantly rose from their seats and sat in the hallway. Opal sat with her arms crossed. Bolin sat on the opposite side of the hall staring at her.

Opal was more than upset. This type of thing never happened to her in Zaofu. She was embarrassed, _humiliated_. She knew it wasn’t a big deal but she almost felt like crying she was so upset. The teacher probably hated her now. Opal was a good student, she always did what she was supposed to, showed up on time, did her assignments, and it was all ruined because of Bolin. This was the type of punishment you got in high school, not college. Mom would be disappointed.

“So what, we’re going to sit here in silence for ten minutes?” He questioned, but he got no answer. She had been wrong about him yesterday. He was as annoying as she thought, and she was more than just a little irritated now.

“We’re not even going to try and resolve this thing like he said?” He persisted. “I was really just trying to help. I thought you might get in trouble.”

Still nothing.

“You know what I think you’re problem is?” He began. This earned him a slight glance from her previous fixation on the floor.

“You’re too tense. You need to relax.”

“I don’t need to relax.”

“I can tell you’re stressed about _something_ , you should find an activity you like as a de-stresser.”

Opal was just blindly angry at this point. She knew she wasn’t being as nice as she could have been, but she hadn’t asked for his advice. She wasn’t tense, at least not unless he was around, and that was what made her angry. He kept _doing_ things that bothered her, then she’d get tense, then he had the nerve to tell her she should work on not being tense when it was his fault in the first place!

“What do you do to de-stress, jack-off?” She said mockingly with a cocked brow, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm. The sentence had basically just fallen out of her mouth, she wasn’t even sure where it came from herself, other than raw, pure annoyance. She trained her eyes back to the floor once more, slightly regretful of her words. He smiled coyly when she said that.

“You know that’s a proven method of releasing stress-hormones. _You_ should try it.” He mocked. Her face heated immediately all the way up to her ears. Her heart began to race as the embarrassment continued to pile up, and Opal was sure any more within the next few minutes would result in some sort of head explosion. She had to get out of there. If she didn’t, it would result in some sort of meltdown. What it would be she didn’t know; maybe she’d break down and cry, or yell, or just faint all together from stress. Yep, stress, and it was Bolin’s fault once again.

“I don’t need to do this.” Opal muttered angrily as she stood and grabbed her backpack, then began to take off down the hall.

She half expected Bolin to yell out to her to come back, but there was nothing and Opal was grateful for that. She couldn’t bare the embarrassment to walk back into class. Everyone would look at her, the professor would judge her, and worst of all she wouldn’t be able to focus on the rest of class anyway because she’d have to sit next to Bolin.

When she got back to her dorm she went straight to her room. She only had one more class that day which didn’t start until three. She figured she would have a snack and collect herself until then. She shuffled to the kitchen and decided to heat up some vegetable ramen in the microwave, a trick her older brother had taught her. The stress was already wearing away now that she was by herself. However, she didn’t expect to see Asami when she closed the microwave door.

Asami looked just as alarmed as Opal did.

“Did class end early?” Asami asked looking bewildered.

Opal’s first reaction was to say yes. She didn’t want Asami to be disappointed in her, or to think she was skipping class. She thought better of it though. Asami could always ask Bolin, who would probably just tell her what really happened. Plus, she didn’t like lying.

“No..” Opal said sheepishly. She scratched her shoulder absentmindedly, hoping Asami wouldn’t ask any further questions. Although that wasn’t who Asami was. Asami knead her brows together and locked her sight onto Opal’s face.

“Is something the matter? What’s wrong?” She asked concerned. Opal sighed. While she wanted to just spill her guts and get everything off her chest about how much her friend Bolin actually bothered her, she just couldn’t, for a number of reasons. One reason being that somewhere deep down, she felt like she was over reacting. If she told Asami about why she didn’t care for Bolin, she would probably think she was over reacting too. Another reason being that Bolin was Asami’s friend, in no way did she want to speak badly of some one Asami was so fond of. Lastly, she didn’t want Asami to be sad that two of her friends weren’t getting along. She was so excited for having Opal here, she didn’t want to ruin that for her.

“I wasn’t feeling well, but I’m feeling better already.” Opal looked at the floor. It wasn’t complete lie, she really hadn’t felt well, she had felt a little faint and mentally on the brink of… something. Asami’s gaze lingered on her suspiciously for a second longer than made Opal comfortable.

“…Okay.” Asami began and walked past Opal to the fridge. It wasn’t until Asami bent over that Opal realized she wasn’t wearing pants and was only clad in a sweatshirt and red underwear. Opal decided not to comment on it. Asami grabbed the juice from the fridge along with two cups and began to pour them.

“Well, if you’re still feeling better later, we were all going to go out to the bar tonight after class. I’d like you to come if you can.” Asami said putting the juice back in the fridge.

She wanted badly to ask if Bolin would be there, but she knew better. Of course he would, and she would look nothing less than suspicious if she asked. Asami would know something was up. Opal really didn’t want to go, but she had been particularly more of a buzzkill than normal lately. Plus, she told herself she would make more of an effort to get out there and try new things this year, even if they made her uncomfortable. Opal forced a smile and looked at her friend.

“Yeah I’ll tag along.”

“Sounds great!” Asami said happily.

“Asami what’s taking you so lo- oh.” It was Korra in the archway, noticeably also donning just a shirt and some underwear. “Hey Opal, class end early?”

Asami took that moment to hand Korra the other cup of juice she had just poured.

“She wasn’t feeling well. But she feels better now and she’s coming with us tonight.” Asami answered for her happily. Opal suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for lying, but it was better this way.

“Awesome! I’m excited, honestly I haven’t had a drink in _way_ too long.” Korra began. Asami only nodded in agreement. Opal said nothing, she didn’t want them to know she hadn’t really gone out before. She had a glass of wine every once in a blue moon with her mom on holidays or celebrations, but that was about it, and only within the past year at that. She would be fine. As long as she was careful and paced herself she wouldn’t do anything stupid… she hoped.

  
Korra and Asami retreated back to her room and Opal headed out to her last class of the day. This time, she kinda wished it was two hours. She spent a lot of the time trying to think up valid excuses to not go out later that night, however, she came up short. She would just have to endure it this time.

When she got out Asami helped her find a cute outfit. A crop top and some high waisted skinny jeans came out on top, Asami wore a crop top with a skirt. Korra wore a tank top with some ripped denim shorts. The boys would be arriving separately, while Asami got to work calling them a cab.

When they got there it was loud, and the night was coming upon them as the sky was dimly lit with orange and a hazy blue. It was around nine, but the darkness came late due to it still being summer.

The music reverberated through the building and Opal could feel it in her chest as they entered the room. It was spacious enough to not be clustered, but it still felt lively and the camaraderie was high. Opal wondered if that was just a result of the alcohol.

Korra spotted Mako and Bolin already sitting at the counter on some bar stools. Her and Asami waved happily and rushed over. Opal tagged along slowly behind. Opal was a little worried that maybe Bolin had said something to Mako. She was afraid maybe he had said bad things about her or exaggerated their altercation in his favor to get Mako to hate her. Although all worries flew out the window when Mako offered a warm smile and hello when she approached. Her stomach settled and a wave of relief washed over.

Him and Bolin already had a pint of beer each that they were working on. Neither Bolin or Opal acknowledged each other besides awkwardly averting their gaze on anything but one another.

“I’m gonna order us all a round of shots.” Korra stated loudly. Everyone seemed quite happy about that. Soon they arrived and when it came time to down them, Opal hesitated for just a moment before taking the shot whole.

She thought she might gag on the spot, but she held it down. Some how, that also made her feel a little bad-ass. Drinking alcohol wasn’t so hard. She was so worried she wouldn’t be able to keep up and look a fool, but there was no reason to worry at all. Feeling confident, Opal grabbed another and downed it as well.

Asami lifted a brow at her, but a small smile crept along her face with it. She then too, grabbed another, along with everyone else and they all followed suit.

Four shots and a cocktail in and Opal was dancing with Korra and Asami on the dance floor. The two were lost with each other, dancing happily and taking a moment to make out every now and then; Opal was just glad to have some dance partners, and the two were eager for Opal to dance with them. The lights began shining bright colors painting their skin foreign pigments of neon pinks, blues and greens. The deep bass thumped through the speakers and vibrated under their feet. It felt like the room was spinning yet also moving in slow motion, but that only served to make everything seem more fun.

For the first time in a long time, Opal felt confident, and she didn’t care what anyone thought of her. It was just her and her friends having fun, she didn’t care about tomorrow, or her professor, or if she’s been boring lately. She certainly wasn’t boring now.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Bolin still sitting at the bar, looking thoughtful with his drink. Mako was speaking with him, but Opal couldn’t guess what. She sauntered over and ordered a cocktail, half eavesdropping on their conversation. She wondered if maybe Bolin was choosing to gossip about her. She could just barely hear what was being said over the loud music.

“Bolin it’s just a dumb move. I thought you said it was for good this time.” Opal could tell Mako was definitely lecturing Bolin about something.

There was a pause. She could see Bolin shake his head and look away in her peripheral vision. He huffed.

“You don’t get it.” It sounded like Bolin was blowing Mako off. In fact, he sounded slightly guilty. He continued drinking his drink and Mako left it alone, both of them noticeably tense. It was clear at this point that they weren’t talking about her and something more heavy.

Her cocktail slid across the countertop and she grabbed it. She slid off the bar stool and slightly swayed back onto her two feet. She had only gotten a couple sips in when she felt two hands lightly grip her waist from behind.

She swung around to find a guy she didn’t know.

Startled, she stumbled a couple steps back out of his grip, spilling some of her drink. Although a little irritated she spilt some of her beverage, she hoped it would convey to the stranger she was uncomfortable. However he seemed to miss all signs of that.

Opal wiped some of the spilt drink from her chin and looked up at the man. He was tall, not particularly ugly or spectacularly attractive. Brown hair, pale, probably just a little older than herself.

“Do I know you?” She asked, gingerly taking another step back. Although her gesture wasn’t recognized once again, and the man took another step forward to fill the gap. The man ignored her question and spoke.

“I’m Lao. What’s you’re name beautiful?” He spoke over the music. Opal wasn’t sure what to make of the compliment, she mostly just wanted to get back to her friends. She didn’t want him to touch her again. However, Opal was too polite- and too drunk- to ignore him. She hoped the sooner she answered his questions the quicker she could move on and explain she wasn’t interested.

“Opal…” she answered, barely loud enough to hear. When she wondered if he had heard her at all, he answered.

“A pretty name for a pretty gal. You wanna dance?” He asked, stepping closer ever so subtly, but Opal noticed, and she tried inching away. She hoped if he didn’t notice her move, he wouldn’t notice to advance.

Opal thought quick. She was just too nice to bluntly say she didn’t want to. She cursed herself for it, actually. Why couldn’t she just be like Asami? Asami would have put this poor soul down moments ago before the conversation even happened. She would in fact say, no I don’t want to dance with you; if it even got that far.

“Sorry… I just got this drink.” Opal replied lamely. However she thought it as a good excuse. She sipped on it some to use up some time.

“Forget the drink. I’ll buy you another one. C’mon, I saw you dancing over there with your friends, you look amazing.” He smiled what Opal though was meant to be charming, but it came across unsettling to her. “Why’d you come here looking so hot if you didn’t want to impress anyone?” The smile continued.

“I just like these clothes. I’m sorry, I just wanna finish my drink. It was expensive.” Opal said, with some finality to her tone. She hoped he got the message then, except this guy seemed to be a special type who didn’t know what a hint was, or maybe he thought it was Opposite Day.

He lightly grabbed her drink from her hand and sat it back on the counter.

“I _promise_ I’ll get you another. It’ll be better.” He grabbed her hand and began leading her away to the dance floor. Opal was mostly too shocked- or again, drunk- to pull away instantly.

She found herself on the dance floor surrounded by strangers, the room was spinning, and this guy was grabbing her waist again. Instinctively she pulled away, and she knew she needed to be more like Asami. She may had been drunk, but she still knew her boundaries and what she wanted... or didn’t want in this case.

“Listen, I don’t need a drink and I don’t want to dance. I’m sorry.” Opal said. She wasn’t sure if she hadn’t spoken loud enough or if he couldn’t hear her, but he had ignored her once again and grabbed her waist once more. He leaned down between her neck and her ear to whisper. She assumed it would be followed with a ‘what?’ On account of the loudness in the room.

“I told you not to worry about the drink. You can pay me back if we go back to my place later.”

It was at this point Opal realized this guy was no good, and that his breath smelled saturated with whiskey. It made her nose scrunch up. She took a step back, bumping into someone else, muttering a sorry that they probably couldn’t hear under her breath. She suddenly felt dizzy, and her stomach did a small churn inside that made her want to haunch over, but it passed in an instant.

“Listen I-” she began but he cut her off by pushing his body flat to hers. He lightly gripped her chin and began to tilt it up to meet his mouth and she was greeted with the whiskey smell again as he slightly parted his lips. She yanked her head away, giving him a light push.

“I gotta go.” Opal said quickly. She looked around in the half second it took her to turn on her heel to leave the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, and no one noticed them. Korra and Asami were nowhere in sight amongst the mass of gyrating people squeezed onto the dance floor. Opal thought she might panic. This guy wasn’t leaving her alone and she was going to have to deal with him when she told him she wasn’t interested, although without her sorts about her, she felt she couldn’t even find the right words. She was too drunk to handle this right now.

This would be a lot easier if she were sober.

She had left the crowd, her unfinished cocktail still sat on the counter. She spun her head round, looking for anyone familiar, but nothing. When she concluded she would have to deal with this herself, anxiety began to fester at the pit of her stomach, threatening to bubble up. What if he got mad? What if he dragged her off to some alleyway? She felt too faint to even think of confronting someone, wether it be physical or not.

Opal began focusing on her breathing. Everything was fine. She could handle this. She just needed to clear her mind real quick and have a sober moment, she could do it. She sucked in a deep breath and stood straight. She closed her eyes momentarily, and when she opened them, sure enough Lao was standing before her with her half drunken cocktail.

“Hey there, sorry about that I didn’t mean to come on so strong… I respect your opinion. Why don’t you drink the rest of your drink and rethink coming back to my place? You don’t look so good, you could rest there.”

She took her drink back. He must had been on to something because he was right, she didn’t feel good. Her stomach did another flop and landed heavy this time, creating a gurgle sound she could feel bubbling inside. She wanted to say no, but she was feeling woozy, and she couldn’t focus on much besides not throwing up. Yet, it was that simple. She just needed to say no. Not, ‘no thanks’ or ‘sorry.’ She already tried that.

She attempted collecting herself, preparing for the ‘no’ she was about to execute. Opal straightened her posture, that always helped exude confidence. She was sure she read that somewhere, but the warning her stomach shot to her brain told her it wasn’t the best idea. Standing straight made her feel more nauseous. Nevertheless, she put on her best sober face and opened her mouth.

“Dude, she’s not interested. C’mon, really?”

That wasn’t her voice, Opal thought. It was vaguely familiar, but not that familiar. She wobbled back a couple steps to find Bolin standing there, shorter, but much more built than the man who had been harassing her.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t think you owned this woman? She didn’t ask for your help.” Lao said, getting a little close to Bolin. This made Opal even more tense, yet she had to admit, she was a bit relieved his attention was set elsewhere. She was too drunk and too anxious to even worry about her altercation with Bolin earlier. If nothing else, she was relieved to see a familiar face.

“She doesn’t have to, she’s my girlfriend. Beat it.” Bolin said unfazed, slinging an arm over Opal’s narrow shoulders. It laid a little heavy but Opal was grateful for the help at all. She could only stand in drunken shock at everything that was happening, her response time a little delayed as her mind needed more time to process what was going on. She noticed the more still she stood, the less nauseous she felt, and soon, the feeling passed once more.

“Yeah well, I didn’t want her anyway. She’s about as ugly as my little brother, so have fun with that.” Lao said snidely.

Again, it took a little longer for it to process, but when it did, Opal felt like tearing him a new one. She may have thought herself boring, maybe even a little geeky, but not ugly. She was smart enough to know she was decent looking. Plus, what was the deal with spending a good fifteen minutes on getting with some one you thought was ugly? That made no sense to Opal whatsoever. When she turned her head to confront Lao, that was the same moment she noticed Bolin’s hand punching him in the face. It all happened so fast, the blur of Bolin’s arm, the gross sound that mimicked a butcher pounding meat when his fist met his face, and then the guy laying on the floor with a bloody nose and Bolin’s face changing from anger to realization all at once.

His face shot to Opal’s. He looked about panicked himself. He scanned her eyes, which were still wide and delayed in shock.

“You’re alright?” He asked lightly gripping her shoulders. When Opal didn’t say anything he let go and scanned the room. Rather quickly he grabbed her unfinished drink from her hand and put it back on the counter.

“Don’t drink that.” He began gently dragging her outside the bar and onto the pavement outside the door.

“That was expensive.” Was Opal’s only response. In the back of her mind, she knew it was a bad one, but she really couldn’t make out what she needed to say and what was irrelevant at this point.

Bolin scratched his head, and rubbed his face into his palms, digging especially hard into his eyes. “Well I don’t know where Asami or Korra went, and I can’t stay here... Let me call us a cab back to campus and I’ll walk you to your dorm.” He said at last.

Opal wanted to refuse, and to say she just wanted to find Asami and that she was fine. However the nausea had come back full force, and her ability to speak escaped after getting her stomach under control took priority.

She conceded silently. She couldn’t speak without the threat of vomiting bubbling up, but she thought it better to just get home as soon as possible at this point.

He stood beside her, dialing up a cab service from his phone. Opal felt the familiar lightheadedness creep up on her. The heavy gurgling feeling in her stomach crept up into her chest, and soon it was spilling out of her mouth and-

On Bolin’s feet.

She couldn’t help but collapse on her knees and hold her chest. She continued coughing for a moment. Bolin looked down and his eyes widened at the realization of what just happened. He let out a huff.

“… Awww man…”

Bolin’s voice was the last thing Opal remembered before passing out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! New chapter coming Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Opal let out a long yawn and stretched her muscles. She felt stiff, and her head heavy. It felt like her eyes had been sealed shut when she tried to open them. She then made to rub her eyes with the back of her hands, but quickly found makeup smeared on them soon after. Opal looked at her hands displeased, she had forgotten to take her makeup off last night…

_Last night!_

What had happened last night? She sat upright at once, but immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed and the room seemed to be spinning. Her stomach lurched, reminding her of all the bad decisions she made the night before, causing her to haunch over. She felt like she might actually be sick.

Then it all began to come back.

The night before came rushing back through her head in a series of flashes all at once. As each memory came to her, she was able to piece together a little more what had happened, but she wasn’t sure how she had gotten home. There had been a shifty guy at the bar… she couldn’t remember his name, but why was he shifty? What had he done that made her uncomfortable? For some reason when she thought of that, her mind wanted to include Bolin.

Then the memory of him punching the guy flashed through her mind. That was right, he had insulted her, tried to pressure her to dance with him, and to go home with him. He wasn’t respecting her wishes and when he had called her ugly, Bolin punched him. In a weird way, that particular memory made her want to smile, it was pretty funny now that she thought back on it, but she repressed the urge… She had to keep remembering the night before.

She remembered being panicked and scared, not being able to find Asami, and feeling relieved when she saw Bolin. After Bolin punched him, they had both gone outside and…

Oh no.

She remembered. The vomit, oh spirits no, she would never ever live that down. She could never see Bolin again. She would have to go to her advisor and beg to have a schedule change. She could explain everything to Asami and hope she’d understand why she couldn’t hang out with her friends anymore. What a fool she must have looked last night, in front of the person she liked the least.

Opal flopped back down on her pillow and took a deep breath. She knew she couldn’t change classes, and she couldn’t avoid Asami’s friends either, what a stupid thought. She chastised herself for even considering it. Leaving Republic City was out of the question, she couldn’t just run from her problems, she had to face them. It was an inescapable part of becoming an adult, but she still didn’t know what to do.

Opal’s door began to creek open, Opal shot a glance at it at once and made to check what she was wearing. She didn’t remember coming home last night, so she was unsure if she had even bothered to change, or what she had changed into. When she checked under the covers it was all the same clothes from last night.

Asami appeared in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” She asked. Asami looked a little less rough than Opal felt. Asami’s hair was a little tangled, but her makeup was off and she was changed into actual sleeping clothes.

“Is it just you?” Opal wasn’t sure why she asked it, and she didn’t think there would be others. However, she wanted to be sure that all of her friends weren’t right behind the door and ready to come in and surround her. She didn’t look or feel good, she didn’t need everyone seeing her this way or feeling bad for her. Asami’s face softened a little.

“It’s just me. Korra’s the only one here, she’s asleep in my bed.” Asami came over and sat cross legged at the end of Opal’s bed, then she paused and observed her face. Opal couldn’t get a read on what she was thinking.

“You don’t look very good. How do you feel?”

“Awful.” Opal said with a sigh.

“I wanted to say sorry for leaving you alone last night. I was drunk and wasn’t thinking... I feel terrible about it.”

Opal knead her brows together. “Asami you don’t have to apologize. I’m a grown woman, you shouldn’t feel responsible for me. I was irresponsible last night… _I’m_ sorry for making you worry.”

Asami smiled an apologetic smile after that and Opal felt instantly relieved. It was never her intention to make Asami feel guilty. Asami began sweeping her hair to one side with her hands and looked like she was about to speak but Opal cut her off before she could say a word.

“Is that a _hickey_?!” Opal exclaimed. Asami’s eyes widened in panic and she immediately pulled her hair back to the way it was previously. Her mouth began to fumble and she started to smile nervously.

“What _did_ you do last night?” Opal teased, but Asami quickly collected herself and folded her hands in her lap. She replaced her nervous smile with a smirk.

“Well we can start with the girl sleeping in my bed.”

Opal rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but crack a smile. It probably had something to do with where Asami had gone last night, but she decided to not ask any further questions on that topic. However she did have some questions regarding another one.

“Soo, do you know how I got home last night?” Opal said picking at her blanket. She had to admit, she was a little nervous as to what the answer would be.

“Bolin brought you home.” Asami answered, but Opal wanted more details. She assumed Asami figured that out when Opal looked at her desperately to continue. “He text me last night asking where I was, but I didn’t see it because I was- busy with Korra. He text me again letting me know he brought you here, so when I got back last night I came in to check on you and he was sleeping on the floor. When I woke up this morning I caught him heading out the door and I asked a few questions. He told me everything that happened last night.”

“What did he tell you?” Opal said leaning in.

“Basically, that there was some jerk trying to get you to go home with him and called you a name so he punched him in the face. He said he was afraid of getting arrested so he called a cab. Said he couldn’t find me and didn’t want to leave you alone so he brought you along. You apparently passed out and he had to carry you inside, and he decided to sleep on your floor because he wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Opal knead her brows together. “Did… did he mention anything els-”

“He told me about the vomit.”

Opal palmed her forehead and flopped back onto her pillow. She covered her face with her hands.

“I’m so embarrassed Asami! I can never see him again.” Opal whined through her hands like a child.

Asami leaned over and grabbed Opal’s hands from her face.

“Yes, you can. It sounds like he was very thoughtful last night, if it were me, I’d thank him. We’re all grabbing lunch at the food court around three today so you can thank him then.”

Opal heard what Asami was saying, and she knew she was right, but it was more complicated than Asami knew. She had no idea about the argument they had yesterday. She wasn’t aware they weren’t getting along at all. All Asami knew was that he slightly irked her the first day they met, and then made right with each other at the end of the day. However Opal still knew better. Despite their differences, Bolin had been extremely caring and helpful toward her last night. She owed him a thank you… and maybe even an apology. She supposed that maybe she had been harboring a little too much pride, but she’d have to let that go.

Opal realized she must not be any good at hiding her emotions on the outside, or Asami was an emotions wizard. Asami looked at Opal with her jaw set firm.

“I _know_ you’re afraid of what he might say. I’ve known Bolin just as long as I’ve known Korra. He’s the _nicest_ guy I know by far. I’ve never seen him do anything to hurt anyone in my time of knowing him. He’ll forgive you, and it’ll be fine.” Asami let out a small laugh as she spoke, as if to say the whole notion was silly, and maybe Asami was right. Maybe throwing up on Bolin’s shoes wasn’t as big a deal as Opal was making it out to be, but she saw it as another reason Bolin had to dislike her. All in all, Opal was more embarrassed than anything else. If they had been good friends she wouldn’t have been as worried, but they weren’t. They didn’t get along at all and then she went and threw up on his feet.

Although somehow, Asami’s words did give Opal a piece of mind. Maybe it really wasn’t a big deal, she only vomited on his shoes. That could happen to anyone.

That wasn’t a big deal, right?

She swallowed hard and began to think of potential excuses she could use to get out of going to lunch. She needed more time to think of how she would address the situation with Bolin. This whole lunch idea was sprung on her so suddenly, she didn’t feel mentally prepared. She felt like she had been tied to a train heading into dangerous uncharted territory and there was nothing she could do about it. Asami stood and headed for the door. Before she exited completely, she popped her head back in to say one more thing.

“And don’t try to lie and say you have class or something, I’ve already memorized your whole schedule so I know you’re free for lunch.” She smiled deviously and then left, gently closing her door.

Opal tossed on her side in defiance.

That all knowing wizard Asami. Why did she have to be so perfect and caring and know everything? Opal dug her face in her pillow, but then thought better of it since she still had old makeup stuck to her face. Opal thought about what her next move would be. Her first class of the day started at eleven, then she had a class at twelve-thirty. She had time to go back to bed if she truly wanted to… and she really wanted to, but she thought it smarter to gather her bearings and stay awake.

She shuffled to the kitchen, her stomach felt like it slushed with every new step she took. There was a sticky note taped to a bottle of ibuprofen that said: _Take two_ and drink water. Opal looked around, half expecting to see Asami or Korra, but there was no one. She glanced down the hall but found Asami’s door closed, and the dorm quiet. She shrugged to herself and poured herself some water and took two pills.

Opal hopped in the shower and worked at scrubbing off her makeup. The hot water felt relieving over her stiff muscles and she felt like she could melt and stay in the shower forever. She began to think of how she would bring up her apology to Bolin in a few hours. She could start off bluntly; maybe lead with how she threw up on him and she was sorry, and offer to buy him new shoes… Or maybe she would be more submissive and ask if he could forgive her… Perhaps she wouldn’t apologize at all and just thank him for his help last night…

Nothing felt right, and she couldn’t justify which response was most appropriate or which one would land her in the least amount of heat or judgement. She didn’t want anybody else to know about it either in case Bolin hadn’t brought it up, but why wouldn’t he? Some one threw up on his shoes… Who _didn’t_ tell somebody about that? Although, she’d never forgive herself if she blurted out the scenario and he really hadn’t told anyone; she’d end up telling on herself. She should have never gone out last night, it was an awful idea.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed herself. She didn’t bother with makeup today. She was too tired and her stomach continued to gurgle at her in resentment, however, it seemed the ibuprofen had began kicking in a little, and she was a little grateful about that.

Her classes were a bit more laid back than the three she had the previous day. She had to admit it was nice, but the walk still hadn’t been fun. Her hangover had almost completely gone, but not quite. There was still a hint of queasiness that threatened if she moved too suddenly or quickly, but other than that not unmanageable. She wondered how every one else had been feeling, or if she was the only one feeling under the weather.

On her walk past the arts building, she noticed a dance poster plastered over it. It was for a dance and gymnastics club being held on the weekends. Opal felt hesitant to stop and look, as she was on limited time until class, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt. She wondered up to the poster and looked at it closer. A wave of nostalgia washed over her immediately. It was a feeling that almost made her feel guilty. When she was younger, her mother led a gymnastics class and Opal was a decent gymnast… for a while. Eventually other hobbies, puberty, and school took over and she left gymnastics always telling herself she’d come back to it, but never did.

In a small way, she felt that perhaps this was a sort of sign. She had been growing bored with her routine, and seeing how well Korra did on the football team ignited a sort of spark in her to be athletic again. Opal didn’t miss how she huffed and puffed whenever she climbed the stairs, and to be honest she was a little jealous seeing how athletic and strong Korra was. When she had first met them and Korra asked what her hobbies were, Opal had not realized until then how little she really had. She felt as though she was just drifting along, dealing with whatever situation came her way. She wasn’t creating situations to be in, only taking what was given to her, good or bad. Although Opal remembered all too well that gymnastics required a lot of endurance. She couldn’t just jump into the club, and honestly she didn’t want to by herself. Being that it was a club and not a class, it probably was more on the advanced side as well, she had to be in shape first.

Opal parted with the poster with a plan. She’d start small by running, getting back into the routine of being active again, making sure she found time in her day, no matter how tired. She would do it no matter what. Opal knew definitely that once she was more active again, she would be more confident, and mom would definitely be proud. She went on to her classes feeling hopeful.

Opal was glad to find she didn’t share any more classes with Bolin, not that it was likely. Although, she hadn’t expected to share a class with anyone she knew the day before, yet it happened. She definitely wouldn’t have been ready for that, she may had even frozen up and made herself to look even more foolish. She knew Asami said that he wouldn’t be rude about it, but she still couldn’t shake the thought that he’d make an exception for her.

Her classes were over and she dreaded the walk to the food court. The day was beautiful; it was warm but the breeze evened it out perfectly, though she couldn’t even enjoy it. She spent the whole walk worrying, her heartbeat was quickening and her ears burned. What if everyone already knew? They would all be judging her and they’d never invite her to go drinking with them again… not that she really wanted to, but the thought that they potentially found her a nuisance bothered her to no end. If anything, Opal comforted herself with the notion that she’d at least always have Asami.

The food court was large and bustling with students grabbing lunch between classes. Opal spotted Asami, Korra and Mako sitting at a table outside with the other outdoor seats. Asami and Korra smiled and waved her over.

She was relieved to see Bolin not present, but also confused. She wasn’t complaining though, it gave her more time to think. Nothing seemed out of the norm, no one gave her any odd looks or spoke to her differently, maybe she was worried for nothing.

Korra snagged a fry from Asami’s plate, to which she received a glare that was unbeknownst to her. “Glad to see we all made it, I know I was pretty much dying this morning.” She began.

“You were?” Opal asked surprised. Mako raised his eyebrows and glanced at Korra.

“Of course she was, she always over-does it.” Mako said flatly as he drank his water.

“Least I can have fun. Not my fault Asami’s perfect in every way and literally _never_ gets hangovers… Or that you hardly ever drink enough to do anything stupid.” Korra retorted. Mako scoffed with a smirk.

“You know what happened the last time I overdid it… that’s why I don’t get stupid drunk anymore, but glad you had fun though.” Mako concluded. Korra sighed wistfully.

“Yeah I kinda miss crazy Mako days… they usually ended with you doing something hilarious and naked.” Korra said trying for another fry, but Asami smacked her hand away and she smiled sheepishly. Mako’s face reddened at the comment.

“Those were the good ole days.” Asami began drinking her juice with a smirk. “That _is_ how I met you guys, after all.”

Mako sighed.

Korra looked at Opal. “How are you feeling Opal? I know you had quite the night, apparently. You must’ve felt awful this morning.”

Opal’s cheeks reddened. Korra’s comment had been quite vague on weather she knew about the vomit or not. If Korra knew, wouldn’t that mean Mako knew too? In that case, that meant everyone knew. Although, Asami may have just told Korra because she was also there this morning… and because it was her girlfriend. In that case though, why wouldn’t Bolin tell his own brother if he was willing to tell Asami? Opal silently berated herself, she needed to keep it together. She was becoming too flustered over something she didn’t know, she would be careful to not imply anything in her response as to not give anything away. Plus, from the way they were all speaking, they’ve all done some dumb things while under the influence and that made Opal feel a little better.

“I did feel awful this morning… but luckily I feel a lot better now.”

“Good, did you take that medicine I left out for you? Usually helps me in the morning, even if it’s just a little.” Korra said picking at her burrito shell with a fork. Opal raised her eyebrows at that.

“That was you?” Opal asked surprised.

“Well yeah, I figured you’d need it. I mean you were going preeetty hard last night… I’ve been there…” Korra paused. “But it was fun huh?” She finished with a smile and took a drink. Opal wasn’t sure what to say, she wasn’t sure if vomiting all over someone’s shoes or getting harassed was her idea of fun. Asami shot a quick glance to Opal, which was so subtle and slight, it went unnoticed by everyone but her. She was probably curious as to what she’d say since she knew the whole story, although Opal found it a little comforting that some one actually knew how she was feeling for once.

“It was fun, I’m glad you guys invited me.” Opal smiled. Part of it was true, too. It _was_ fun until that creep started hitting on her… and the vomit. Asami continued eating her fries and Mako pushed back his finished plate.

“We’re glad you came, sorry I didn’t get to see more of you last night, I had to leave early. Early class this morning.” Mako began and took a quick sip of his water again. “Just wish Bolin could have made it to lunch with us today, he’s always bailing.” He rolled his eyes. Mako sounded slightly irritated, although not surprised.

“Yeah why _didn’t_ he show up?” Korra said with a mouthful. “Don’t tell me he-”

“Yep. He did.” Mako concluded flatly, his expression unchanging as he sat with his arms crossed.

“I knew it! I knew he wouldn’t stay away from her.” Korra said angrily. Opal looked at Asami, then Korra for some sort of sign. What were they talking about? She waited for some one to explain further but nothing was said. Korra groaned under her breath.

“… What are you guys talking about?” Opal asked reluctantly. She didn’t want to appear nosy… but she wanted to be in the loop. She was also curious as to why Bolin had decided not to come, did he not want to come because of her? They all glanced over at her but Korra was the one that spoke.

“Bolin has a vast history of ditching us to hang out with his super-controlling girlfriend. She’s awful and generally all around nightmarish... She’s also my cousin.” Korra said matter-of-factly and took a drink.

“Oh.” Was all Opal could manage.

“They broke up a few days before you came.” Asami began. “It was a really bad fight, he didn’t tell us what it was about, but he did say he was through with her. He said he would never get back with her again-”

“But obviously his word is turd so who knows, maybe they’ll get married and it’ll be like, psychopath theme… or human centipede themed- oh I know! Funeral theme! Here lies Bolin’s hopes and dreams! Some weird crap because they’re the worst, most _weird_ couple I know!” Korra blurted loudly. She took a deep breath. “Opal, my cousin is crazy, try not to get tangled up with her no matter what you do.” Korra finished with a new seriousness to her tone.

Opal nodded her head quickly. She hadn’t realized there was so much to Bolin’s relationship… or that he had one. Let alone a relationship with a crazy person who so happened to be related to Korra. Bolin… he wasn’t always her favorite but now that she thought about it, he didn’t seem like some one who would be with some one apparently so controlling and scary. He didn’t appear to be a weak minded person who would be swayed so easily by somebody, but it wasn’t like she knew him super well.

“Opal you wanna go get lunch? I noticed you haven’t even grabbed anything yet, I’ll stand in line with you.” Asami offered. Opal snapped her head back to Asami and noticed her plate was mostly finished. Opal had gotten so swept into the conversation right away she forgot to even think about getting food. Now that she thought about it she was starving. Opal nodded at Asami and stood.

“We’ll be back.” Asami said with a flip of her hair.

Opal had decided on the burrito bar, that way it was easy to avoid meat and still feel like she was getting a decent meal. Most anything else just left her with fries or onion rings, and she wasn’t in the mood for a salad.

Asami walked up behind her, looking beautiful as always, she wore a red crop top under a denim jacket and a black skirt. Her hair was long and shiny, and her makeup was flawless. Opal thought about her own outfit choice and made a mental note to try harder tomorrow.

“I like that jacket.” Opal said mindlessly as she started fixing a burrito on her plate.

“Thanks, its Korra’s.” Asami paused. “Why did you lie earlier?” She said gently. Opal scrunched her face in confusion. Lie… What _lie_? What was there even for her to lie _about_? The whole conversation was about Bolin. Opal scooted further down the line and paid with her lunch card, then turned to Asami.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I mean when you said you had fun last night, I know it wasn’t true, but you said you had fun anyway. I don’t want you to feel like we don’t care about your feelings. My friends are you’re friends too, I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t speak freely in front of them on how you truly feel about things. I want you to be comfortable.”

Opal was taken back by the accuracy. She hadn’t expected Asami to be so forthright, but she was absolutely correct. Opal was afraid to speak freely in front of Asami’s friends in fear of them judging her, or not caring and thinking she was whiny. Although, hearing some validation from Asami without even having to mention it was very assuring. Asami really could read her like a book. Was she that transparent? Or was Asami really just a wise, wise wizard? A beautiful wise wizard…

They began to turn around and head back to the table.

“Thanks Asami, that actually does make me feel a bit better…” Opal admitted. Asami smiled and they continued ahead. The rest of lunch was much lighter, there was no more speak of Bolin and Opal felt comfortable talking to them. Korra offered for everyone to come to her dorm after lunch, to which Opal oddly was looking forward to. She thought it would maker her nervous, but she found hanging out with them did the opposite and helped her forget the vomit incident that still pressed at the back of her mind.

Mako had one more class for the day, so he would meet them later. Korra, Opal and Asami all headed back to Korra’s dorm. When they got there Korra decided to work on her studies a little, asking Asami for help often. Opal didn’t miss the way Asami looked at Korra when she wasn’t paying attention. To be honest, she had never seen Asami look at anyone that way before. It was… sweet.

As children, Opal remembered lots of young boys crushing on Asami. It seemed non-stop, yet Asami never showed even a little interest, in a way she was almost cold. Asami was a great friend but very distant from anything that was related to attraction to others. Opal boiled it down to her just being a very independent and focused person, uninterested in romanticendeavors. It was weird to see her so romantically affectionate, but it also made Opal warm inside to see her old friend looking so happy. Opal watched the way they leaned against one another as they sat, and seemed so naturally fit for one another. For the first time in a long time, Opal wondered what that may be like. It looked so nice to be able to rely on some one that way, to feel so comfortable around another person, Opal suddenly felt lonely. She never felt like she needed a partner, but seeing it work so well for some one else definitely made it look tempting.

They had all been sitting in Korra’s room, Korra was playing some music in the background, mentioning it helped her focus. Korra and Asami sat on the floor while Opal lay on Korra’s bed. Opal suddenly wished she had a book to read or _something_. She hadn’t read in a while due to business, but she missed it greatly. To be honest she was becoming rather bored. Although she felt better here than by herself for once since there wasn’t much to do on her own.

Opal messed around on her phone a bit and thought about the gymnastics poster she saw earlier. She used to dream about doing more with it, but she drifted away from the hobby. She fantasized about what she may be like now if she had stuck with it until she realized she was a little hungry. She asked Korra if they had any snacks and she happily referred to the cabinet in their kitchen area filled with protein bars and instant noodles. Opal excused herself quietly and walked to their kitchen. She decided on a protein bar and began to unwrap it as she walked around the corner, but was quickly halted when she ran face first into what felt like a brick wall. A rather warm brick wall.

A breathy gasp fell from her mouth on impact and another came from the recipient. Opal staggered and dropped her protein bar. She bent over to grab it and when she stood upright, she was staring straight at Bolin, and he was staring back. His face was hard to read, but if she were to pull anything from it, confused may had been a good word. Oddly enough, she found her face heating up once more, for whatever reason she wasn’t sure, but she hated the feeling. She deduced it to embarrassment, she found that she tended to feel that way often around him lately. He wore some sporty track pants and a plain white T-shirt, perhaps just finishing a workout. While Opal observed Bolin she quickly realized he wasn’t alone. There was a girl with him, she had dark hair and straight across bangs. She wore a fitted black v-neck and dark ripped skinny jeans. She looked icy, and Opal couldn’t shake the feeling she was judging her harshly by the way she looked at her. Her gaze was piercing, it made Opal feel insecure. Opal let out a nervous laugh.

“My bad, I didn’t realize you’d be here…” Opal began to straighten out her sleeves absentmindedly.

“It _is_ his dorm. Why wouldn’t he be here?” The girl said with little inflection in her voice. Opal felt her face growing hot.

“I don’t know I mean Mako he- he just said you weren’t’- I don’t-”

“What did Mako say?” Bolin asked, suddenly interested. Opal shook her head profusely. It was all too much and happening too fast. Her brain didn’t even have time to prepare for the interaction, let alone process how to face the guy whose shoes she barfed on… who was this girl? Did she know about the vomit? She felt very on trial for nothing at all, and she still couldn’t figure out how to address the throw-up situation from last night. Opal’s face began to heat up even more after remembering the previous night. She hadn’t even thought about what she’d say to him aside from what she had earlier.

“Bolin? Are you serious right now?” Korra’s voice came from the hall. There was obvious agitation brewing in her voice that even Opal could tell she was trying to hold back. Bolin seemed surprised, but turned to face her and spoke.

“What do you mean? You can’t possibly be upset because I brought-”

“That’s exactly why I’m upset.”

“Nice to see you too, Korra.” The girl next to Bolin said dryly.

“Not really.” Korra said back crossing her arms. Opal stood there dumbfounded, and finally she realized who the girl must’ve been. Korra, an apparently hellish girl named Eska, an annoying guy, and the girl who threw-up on that annoying guy’s shoes all shoved in one room…

“I was actually heading for the bathroom…” Opal quickly excused herself. She took off and darted around the corner and locked herself in the bathroom. She could hear everything they were saying through the walls.

“Not to be rude, but _I_ live in this dorm too you know, you and Asami are here all the time!” Bolin defended.

“That’s different!” Korra began. “Asami used to live here too, and she doesn’t go around being an ass to everyone else who stays here. She does. I know she purposefully spilled my protein powder on ‘accident’, locked me out of my online classroom account, and don’t even get me _started_ on what she did to Asami.”

“I’m telling you, Eska didn’t do that, I don’t know how that happened but you need to get over it. She’d never do that.”

“Whatever. I know it was her and I know you had to have remembered me saying to never bring her around here again. Plus she can’t even say anything about it, she hasn’t said sorry or even tried to prove me wrong since it happened. All she says is ‘I didn’t.’ And to me that’s all I need to know.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Especially for something I didn’t do.” Eska’s voice said evenly.

Opal was confused. They had gone from one topic to the next in a matter of seconds. Opal had no idea Korra disliked Eska so much, or that she could be so… angry. What were they talking about? From how heated the conversation was she figured it must have been bad. Opal fake flushed the toilet and scurried into Korra’s room once more. In there, Asami was buried nose deep in one of Korra’s textbooks like there was nothing going on at all. Opal put all curtesy aside in favor of curiosity. She just came right out and addressed it with Asami.

“Hey… why does Korra hate Bolin’s girlfriend so much, if it’s not too much to ask?” Opal asked quietly. Asami lifted her gaze from her book and sighed. She scratched her cheek absentmindedly and paused before she spoke.

“I used to be a part of the judo club here.” Asami stated. Opal lifted a doubtful brow, confused. “Bolin and Korra got me into it, but both of them ended up having to back out because of football. I stayed though, and I was pretty good. Bolin’s girlfriend Eska played too, and she was pretty good herself. That’s actually how Bolin and her met.” Asami began. Although despite Asami’s explaining, Opal was still confused.

“Soo, did she like beat Korra and now Korra hates her or something?” Opal chimed in, hoping for some clarification.

“No. Like I said, Bolin and Korra had to stop. We would have small competitions and tournaments against each other for fun with small prizes to make things interesting. One tournament there was a decent sized split the pot for a good sum of cash, and me and Eska would end up having to duke it out among others. On tournament day Eska was at our dorm with Bolin. A couple hours before hand I started feeling _really_ strange… I felt so out of sorts I had to forfeit. Eska ended up beating the last contenders and winning.”

“Sooo…” Opal began, intrigued now where her story was headed.

“So, later that day Korra found some drugs in Bolin’s room, and Korra was convinced Eska slipped something in my drink before the match to up her chances of winning. We all know it wasn’t Bolin. Korra and him aren’t able to take drugs because they get tested for football. Plus, well honestly, we all know he’d never do something like that, but Eska… she’s another story. He’s just so in denial.” Asami finished sounding quite down. Opal nodded her head in understanding at Asami’s comments. It all made sense, and of course Korra wouldn’t want her in the dorm, and of course she would be mad at Bolin for bringing her here.

“I see, and Korra didn’t take kindly to Eska drugging up her girlfriend, or cheating I suppose.” Opal said finally, understanding Asami’s story. Asami nodded.

“Yes. I figure there’s a chance she may not have slipped me anything… but I was quite not myself. Honestly, it was kind of comical, but it scared Korra so bad I feel worse for her than me.” Asami admitted. “All and all, I’m not mad I didn’t win. Those games were just for fun… it’s just the idea she was willing to drug me that was scary. It was over the top and it could have not ended well on many fronts for myself, legally or health wise.”

Opal didn’t know what to say. If that were true, and it sounded to be so, Eska really was an awful person. No wonder Korra said not to get tangled up with her. She sat on the floor with her mouth slightly agape, then quickly shut it as to not look stupid. Never in a million years would she had guessed all of that drama had happened between the four of them. She took a deep breath and nervously squeezed her hands together when Korra came in looking a little more than riled up.

“Bolin’s here with her.” Korra tried to say evenly, but she still sounded angry. There was a sudden tension that Korra brought with her upon entering the room.

“I know, just ignore her. You know they stay locked away in his room anyway when she’s here so I’m sure you won’t see much of her.” Asami said gently, putting a hand on Korra’s arm as she sat back down beside her.

“I just can’t believe he sticks up for her… I just wish he’d listen to us.” Korra said in a softer tone as she dug her notebook out of her bag. “But you’re right, no use getting myself riled up.” She finished. Asami narrowed her brows in concern, Opal didn’t have to be a wizard or a genius to also see that Korra was more bothered than she was leading on.

“You know he means well… if some one started disrespecting me, even if I was wrong I know you’d still stick up for me. As much as I don’t care for Eska herself, Bolin is a good boyfriend. He still loves us just the same.” Asami offered. Korra looked up and let out a heavy breath, then smiled lightly.

“You’re right I guess. At least he hasn’t changed, oddly. But enough about Bolin. I don’t want to think about them or… _whatever_ they might being doing in his room.” Korra shook her head of the thought. Opal wasn’t fond of the thought either, it made her feel strange but couldn’t place the feeling. Now that his girlfriend was here, there was no way she could apologize, especially not in front of her. She was beginning to feel antsy just with the knowledge that Bolin was here along with his girlfriend. She was afraid she might run into him and that he’d say something about last night, or maybe Eska would, or perhaps they would both say something to her. _She_ wanted to be the one to bring it up, it helped her feel more in control if she was able to present it in the light she saw fit and with the right words. She would be able to say what she needed to say without feeling potentially interrogated or lectured.

Opal took a moment to look around Korra’s room. Her eyes wondered up onto her dresser where there, Korra had a few pictures framed. A couple with just Asami and a couple with just Mako and Bolin, and then one with all of them together. So it seemed Korra had known Mako and Bolin a long time, probably before even knowing Asami. If that were the case, they were probably really close, they all may had even considered each other closer than friends. If that were true, it would only make sense that Korra would be hurt by something like Bolin not trusting her, or dating some one she felt was toxic for him. Opal couldn’t help but wonder how they all met, she made a note to ask Korra sometime later out of pure curiosity.

Opal decided it was time for her to go. She was growing anxious that Bolin was now present and bored all the same… not a good mix. There wasn’t even anything to distract herself. Maybe when she got home she could write in her journal. Anything… She really _didn’t_ have many hobbies. Opal let out a sigh.

“Hey I think I’m gonna head back to the dorm, thanks for hanging out with me.” Opal said nicely as she stood upright grabbing her things. She didn’t want them to think anything was off or wrong, because there really wasn’t. In all honesty she really just wanted to get going, and did enjoy most of her time at their dorm.

They both smiled genuinely, almost like they had completely forgotten the entire Bolin situation. “See you tomorrow!” Korra stated happily, and somehow, that made Opal feel warm inside. She would see Korra tomorrow. Just the idea that she had made a new friend, one that consistently wanted to see her over and over again made her happy. She supposed Asami had been right, her own friends really were Opal’s too. She always trusted Asami, but still hadn’t expected for them to all be so warm and welcoming to her. It made her tingle with excitement, now she _really_ couldn’t wait to tell Mom.

When she got back to her dorm it was quiet and empty, and that granted her more comfort than anything else could. She didn’t have to answer to anyone, worry about what small talk to make, worry about how she looked, or how loud she was or what she was doing to bide her time. She slipped into her lounge clothes and glanced over at her journal, which she hadn’t written in for months. With all the complex feelings and anxieties she had been feeling lately, now only seemed appropriate to let her feelings flow on paper.

She got to writing about her time in college so far. Her classes, Asami, her new friends, her new plan on being active… and Bolin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted last, and I really didn't think this would happen. My attention got spread pretty thin there for a moment but hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently. I might have to give myself more time than every Sunday, but I can say for sure that I plan on finishing this story. Just wanted to let every one know that. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Opal’s run was nothing short of anti-climatic. She had scrounged whatever workout-like attire she could from the clothes she packed and had woken up two hours prior than normal so she would have time to shower and eat before class. On top of all that she only lasted a mere few minutes -four to be exact- before she had to stop for a breather. Her chest hurt and it was chilly in the mornings so her ears were cold but the rest of her body was hot with sweat. She began questioning why she had ever thought this was a good idea, not to mention how goofy and pathetic she must have looked only running a block or two before tiring out. Luckily no one had class as early as she woke up to run, but that didn’t mean there weren’t real athletes and runners up as well with the same idea. She couldn’t help but think they were all judging her. As Opal haunched over to take a breather she admired all the other college students taking their brisk morning jog. She wished to be like them.

Opal had put a bit more effort into her appearance today to make up for the lack thereof yesterday. On her way to class, oddly she felt less nervous. She knew Bolin would be there, or at least was supposed to be, but she felt calm. Yes, she was still nervous, but not nearly as much of a wreck as yesterday. Perhaps a good nights sleep had done her some good.

On her way she took a moment to think about all the reasons she disliked Bolin, and how everything she disliked about him was countered by what he had done for her at the bar. Even after their dispute, he was willing to help her out when she was in need, without knowing her well at that. She thought him a dense, obnoxious egotistical douche. However, she couldn’t have been more off. He had gone out of his way to help her, and realizing this helped Opal swallow her pride. Yesterday had been a mess, and the morning hangover hadn’t helped her nerves in the least, but she kept what Asami had said about Bolin in mind.

She began to approach her classroom door and when she rounded the corner and walked in, Bolin was sitting in the same spot. Today, there were many spots she could choose from to sit, plenty of which were far away from Bolin. Opal took a deep breath, and with a mild hesitance she took her seat next to Bolin.

He casually glanced her way and offered a half smile and Opal suddenly felt more nervous. Her face felt warm and she wondered what all Bolin was thinking at that very moment. Was he surprised she sat by him? Or could he only associate her with the memory of vomiting on his shoes? Opal swallowed hard but tried to keep it as quiet as possible as to not seem nervous. Opal took a deep breath through her nose before speaking.

“Morning.” She said rather softly, his smile broadened.

“Morning Beifong.” He replied happily, his smile slightly crooked. Opal felt at ease at once, now was the time to apologize, she could feel it. Might as well get it out of the way before class began. Opal opened her mouth to speak.

“Hey I wanted to say I’m sorry. I never got to apologize to you about all the stuff I said and I never meant to make you uncomfortable.” Bolin said, nervously picking at an old piece of tape stuck to his desk. He had beaten her to the punchline. Opal was caught off guard, and she stared stupidly with her mouth slightly open in a slight confusion before processing what he had said. She hadn’t expected for him to apologize at all, she hadn’t even thought of it. She blinked a few times and spoke.

“You’re apologizing to me? I was going to apologize to you.” Opal let out a laugh. Bolin let out a small laugh as well and scrunched his face up.

“For what?”

“You know… barfing all over your shoes.”

Bolin let out a full laugh before replying. “That? You know I threw up on Asami’s chest once? Like down her shirt- on accident of course. Korra shook the hell out of me for that. You barfing on my feet could never top me basically puking on Asami’s boobs. Plus those were my special vomit shoes, specifically made for when people barf on them. I call them my ‘Vomit air ones.’ So really, it’s fine. I promise.” He spoke quickly and slightly lifted his feet from the floor to imply towards his shoes.

Opal giggled at the bad joke and arched a brow. “How did you manage throwing up on Asami like that?” She asked between laughs. Bolin sighed a deep sigh and looked upward as though he was thinking hard to recall the memory. He then smiled and tried to hold back what Opal assumed was probably a laugh. He then looked at her, and after a moment of what Opal figured was some thought he spoke.

“I guess I can’t say something like that and not tell the story on how it happened.” He began. “Basically, some drunk guy ran into me, but he thought I ran into him. Long story short he kept pushing me and yelling in my face so finally I pushed him back, he tripped and fell, and I figure he didn’t like that very much because he punched me pretty hard in the gut. Korra wasn’t paying attention but Asami must have heard the commotion. I sort of saw it all happening before it happened, but because vomit was making its way up I couldn’t say anything. Asami started to turn around right when I started throwing up, and I was hunched over so my face was pretty level with her chest. Then beer and Thai flavored vomit was everywhere, including Asami. She was freaking out, Korra was freaking out… it was all bad. Korra ended up decking the guy in his face and we all took off… Not a good night, but I guess it does make a good story now that I think of it.” Bolin concluded giving his jaw a slight scratch.

Opal couldn’t tell if Bolin was telling the truth or making up some unbelievable tale, but the look he was giving her said that it was definitely a true story. A smile tugged at the edge of Opal’s lips.

“Sounds like you should start going to different bars. You seem to frequent getting in fights in them.” Opal joked, deciding to not question him on the authenticity of his story. His eyes widened at once and he waved his hands quickly as to imply that were not the case.

“No! No I promise! I’ve actually only been in a few fights really, and they’ve all been initiated by some one else up until lately. I pushed that guy then only because he kept pushing me and even then I hadn’t meant to push him so hard. I don’t really know what came over me the other day at the bar with you, that guy just seemed like such a scumbag that was hitting on you… I couldn’t believe some one would have the nerve to say that to some one like you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Opal was surprised at this. Even though she hadn’t been what she would call nice to Bolin, for whatever reason he thought she was a good person. That intrigued her, and made her question how Bolin really looked at her this whole time, and then felt even worse about not being the nicest.

“You really think that?” Opal said cynically, arching her brow.

“Well, yeah.”

“Why?”

Bolin knead his brows together and blinked a few times, she couldn’t tell by his expression if he was confused or bothered by her question.

“What do you mean why?” He asked innocently.

Opal wasn’t sure how to answer. She didn’t exactly want to say the reason was because she felt she had been harsh on him and that she didn’t deserve his nice treatment. Yet, it was the truth and she felt he had every reason to not empathize with her.

“I just know I was kinda hard to get along with at first, especially with you… I didn’t expect you to feel bad for me I guess.” Opal said while she began pulling her notes from her book bag and setting them on her desk.

“I mean, I kinda just figured you were stressed. But you’re not an awful person, it doesn’t take a genius to see that and trust me, I’m no genius. You’re like, a super adorable, innocent sugar glider. Even when you’re angry you still just look like I want to pinch your cheeks.” Bolin said playfully pulling at his cheeks.

Warmth rushed into Opal’s face and ears immediately. Did he just call her… adorable? And that he wanted to… pinch her cheeks? Opal wasn’t sure how to react, so she just stared. She couldn’t help but feel flustered that he had basically called her cute. Was he allowed to do that? He was in a relationship. However, he had said it in a more endearing way. Like when you referred to your three year old cousin… or a sugar glider.

All the while Opal must not have had the most poised of faces while Bolin’s words processed in her mind. Once she came back from her thoughts, she was greeted with a concerned face from Bolin as he narrowed his brows at her and gazed at her quizzically. When she realized this, she felt even more warm and like she could shake. She couldn’t let him see her like this, she definitely didn’t want him getting the wrong idea about her.

“…You okay Beifong? You’ve got this super lost look on your face.” He said with a great expression of worry and confusion. Then it looked like a light bulb had gone off and his face brightened at once. “Did I annoy you again? I’m sorry I didn’t mean that in a bad way I-”

“No!” Opal snapped, still a little hazy in her emotions, but aware enough to let Bolin know he hadn’t done anything wrong. “You’re fine. I don’t want you to think of me as the person who gets annoyed all the time. Don’t apologize, I promise that’s not who I am. I can take a joke.”

Bolin looked to be letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. He gave his head a light scratch and grabbed his notes from his back pack as well. His face looked a little more than relieved.

“Well that’s nice to hear.” He smirked. “Maybe somebody will actually start laughing at my jokes.”

“We’ll see about that one.”

The professor began handing everyone their graded homework back from their last session. Bolin looked a little more than concerned when he didn’t receive one. Opal didn’t comment on the distraught look on Bolin’s face, but did silently commend herself for the good grade she got. Bolin watched the professor hand out graded papers the whole time until he was finished. Soon the lecture began and the professor started to speak accompanied by notes broadcast on an overhead projector. Bolin looked around and slightly leaned in towards Opal.

“What are those papers he just gave everyone?” Bolin whispered to Opal. Once she was sure the professor was not paying them any mind she hastily leaned in and answered in a quick whisper.

“They were homework from last class. I don’t think you were here that day.” Opal positively did know he wasn’t there that day, but she didn’t want to seem like she paid too much attention to his whereabouts. Then again, she questioned herself on why she was worried about how she seemed in the first place. What did she care?

Bolin’s face dropped in what looked like a mix of realization and a slight disappointment. He lightly ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Duh.” He said under his breath. Opal couldn’t help but see that he seemed extra troubled by this.

“…Did you need help catching up?” Opal offered hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if they were on friendly enough terms yet, and she didn’t want him to get any wrong ideas about her intentions. Especially since he had a girlfriend, and she didn’t want his scary girlfriend getting the wrong impression either. Although, it would be a good way to make up for the bad start they had and show that she was a good friend. Plus, despite what he said she still felt bad about his shoes.

Bolin shook his head.

“No I’m good but thanks. I’ll be okay.” He offered a slight smile as if to imply he appreciated the gesture. Opal figured. Somehow, this managed to make her feel relieved and disappointed all at the same time. It was such an odd feeling.

The rest of the class had gone well and Bolin even offered to walk her to her next class. Since they never managed to finished their first class and he wasn’t there for the second one, the fact that both of their next classes were in the same direction went unnoticed up until now.

Opal went a couple weeks that way. After that Bolin always walked her to her next class. Sometimes they had plenty to talk about, like what the professor had talked about that day, the weather, or how Opal felt like her sweater was itchy. Then on some days they didn’t have much to say at all, and they would walk contently in silence until Bolin would say, “well see ya later Beifong.” And they’d split off their separate ways after class.

Opal had to admit, getting over whatever dilemma she had with Bolin had significantly eased her stress. She often times found herself wondering why Bolin had easily made her so flustered in the first place. She was usually very forgiving, and often times a pushover. So why hadn’t she been with Bolin? There was something about him that painted him in a certain light that had made her go on the defense more automatically than she would with anyone else. She assumed he was a stereotypical bro and that he was being rude on purpose, but that wasn’t the case. Opal also had self admitted at some point that Bolin was pretty easy on the eyes… and that didn’t help in that she didn’t like the thought of herself finding a guy like him attractive. However now they were on friendly terms, and things seemed to be looking up. She was able to ease her mind by reminding herself it wasn’t a big deal to find some one a little attractive. It didn’t have to mean anything, there were attractive people all over campus.

A routine had begun to set in also. On the days that Opal shared a class with Bolin, after class her and Asami often met up at Korra’s dorm and they’d all lay around and goof off. Bolin and Korra often played video games, and Korra usually won, which would ignite a temporary temper tantrum from Bolin who would then beg for best two out of three and then four out of seven. Sometimes they’d watch movies, sometimes they’d all sit in silence and study, and sometimes they’d go out to the courtyard and throw the ball around some more. On the days she didn’t share class with Bolin, Asami and Opal often went to watch Korra Mako and Bolin train for football on the field.

Opal’s runs had become inconsistent. Some days she would run, and others she often wouldn't. All she really wanted to prove to herself was that she could change. Maybe even surprise everyone. She was always sweet, innocent, quiet Opal, even at home, and now on campus. She felt forgettable and boring, and seeing how awesome all of Asami’s friends were, especially Korra, ignited something in her to try something new, but it wasn’t really working out.

One morning Opal came trudging back to her dorm in a fit to cry. She wasn’t sure what to pin point her frustration at, because that was what it really was, frustration. It just felt all for not. She had gotten her foot wedged in a crack and scraped up her knee, and she almost felt like she was being punished for trying something new. This was no reason to cry, she knew she was acting like a child who didn’t get her way. She felt, at this rate, like she would never be able to change herself. It was that realization, Opal thought, that bothered her the most.

  
Korra caught up with Opal after her last class. Opal had been moping all the way back to her dorm when she heard the quick footfalls behind her, but had assumed they weren’t aimed toward her. When Korra appeared so suddenly Opal jumped.

“Hey!” Korra exclaimed. She sounded a little breathy but not overly exhausted. Opal let out a nervous laugh.

“Korra you scared me.”

Korra smiled sheepishly at this and shrugged. “My bad. So Asami has some big project she has to work on for her business class, Mako is staying late for his class, and Bolin’s off with Eska somewhere.” Korra didn’t hide the displeased look on her face when the name Eska graced her lips. “I thought this would be a great time for us to have some one-on-one time and hang out!”

Before Opal could protest or even think about it, Korra hooked her arm around around Opal’s and began escorting her the rest of the way to her dorm.

They walked in and Korra plopped her things on the floor rather haphazardly and took a seat on the ground next to them. Opal sat herself cross legged on the couch and began to dig through her book bag. Korra eyed her for a moment before speaking.

“You’re not gonna crack open the books already, are you?” Korra said wide eyed. Opal pursed her lips and looked up from her page she was getting ready to skim.

“What do you think I do in my free time? I don’t really have anything else to do.”

Korra looked around at different objects in the room. “Uh, relax, take a shower.” She eyed the television remote and clumsily grabbed it and shook it in the air. “Watch television??”

“Tv’s not hooked up.” Opal informed matter of factly. Korra dropped the remote and rolled her eyes.

“Doesn’t matter! I’ll figure something out. If I knew this is what you did in your spare time alone I’d have been coming over weeks ago.” Korra said rather enthusiastically.

Opal tried insisting that she enjoyed studying, and that it helped clear her head. Books were the one thing that could help her feel like something more than she was. Whether it was smart, adventurous, or like she was the pretty girl in the books all the guys were fighting over, they always made her feel what she thought she lacked in real life. Her oldest brother introduced her to books, and she always thanked him for that. Although, Korra was having none of it. She let herself into her and Asami’s kitchen and started rummaging through her cabinets.

“You guys don’t have any alcohol?” Korra said stretching her neck around. Opal looked at her like she was crazy.

“No?”

With that, there was a loud banging on the door. Korra and Opal looked at one another, and Korra shot a look of questioning in Opal’s direction. Opal only shrugged, scrunching her face up in confusion. When Opal opened the door, her and Korra were unsure of what to say. Korra found her words first as she stepped in front of Opal at the door to speak to the visitor.

“What do you want?” Korra said leaning in the doorway, stretching her arm up the hinges as though blocking the entrance.

It was Eska.

“Where’s Bolin?” Her voice said flatly, more as a demand than a question. Korra didn’t bat an eyelash and looked at her like she was dumb.

“Why would I know? I thought he was with you.” Korra said, kneading her brows rather skeptically.

“You think I’m stupid? You’re his best friend and don’t think I haven’t noticed him prancing around with little miss princess back there. I know you don’t like us dating so show me where you’re hiding him.” She said a bit more threatening than before, and pushed though Korra’s defense of the entrance as she let herself in.

“Bolin! Are you seriously hiding from me?” She yelled into the open space. Korra’s mouth fell agape in an awestruck smile of taunting.

“Are you jealous?” Korra said coyly. Eska pursed her lips in a grimace.

“I’m not jealous of anyone. Not you, or that barely legal brown-noser girl over there. But I know you’d do anything to break us up because you’re a relationship ruiner and think you’re better than me.”

Opal couldn’t help but wonder what a brown-noser was. It sounded negative, and she desperately wished she knew because this point in time would have been the perfect moment to stand up for herself and show that she wasn’t whatever that term was and that she had a backbone. Although she was sure if she interrupted her and Korra’s much heated discussion to ask what the term meant it would fizzle out any type of hard impression she would be trying to front. So she kept quiet.

“Leave her out of this. I don’t know what you’re problem is because you’re the one that treats him like dog crap. If he runs off it’s your fault and I think you know that so you’re worried. Also have you told him yet what I found out or does he already know?” Korra smirked nastily, crossing her arms.

“Shut up. He knows everything and he loves me so you’ll never brainwash him to leave me. You’re going to have to deal with it.” Eska spat. Korra laughed a little maniacally before speaking again.

“Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about then huh? Why would Bolin choose to hide from his one and only true love with a couple pathetic lots like us? It’s almost like you’re worried he’d rather do that than hang out with you. But that couldn’t be the case so why don’t you get out.”

Korra said pushing Eska toward the door. Eska yanked herself away and left through the entrance. “Don’t touch me.” Eska said once she was out the door. “And you’re right, I don’t know why I ever thought Bolin would want to hang out with the likes of you, but Bolin makes a lot of dumb decisions.”

“Whatever.” Korra said gripping the door edge. “And you deal with it!” Korra yelled at last and slammed the door shut promptly.

Korra spun around, breathing heavily. She actually looked a little sweaty. She closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths. Then she looked at Opal.

“Sorry you had to see that. Don’t listen to anything she says.” Korra began walking past and back to her spot where she had dumped her stuff on the floor.

Opal wanted to mention that she knew about the whole Eska and Asami thing. If Korra knew, she might talk a little more about Eska and Bolin’s weird relationship. Opal had a suspicion that there could be a little more to Asami’s story, especially seeing how fired up Korra got around her. On the other hand, Opal also wanted to ask what a brown noser was. Opal chose the former.

“Asami told me about what happened with Eska…” Opal led. She knew she was just being nosy at this point, but to be fair she was beginning to consider them all her friends and she wanted to be in the loop. Korra ended up informing her much more willingly than Opal had hoped.

Korra began digging through her back pack and grabbed her phone. She smashed it between her cheek and her shoulder and she began throwing all her textbooks back into her bag and looked at Opal. “Did Asami mention how Eska slipped her E and how she was all touchy feely with everyone in the room, and also how right after, the police were suspiciously called under the suspicion that we possessed illegal drugs in our dorm? They held all of us all night for questioning before finally letting us go after believing Asami had truly been slipped something. It took a lot of convincing. Basically, after everything, the police said it looked like we had been set up. They searched the whole dorm, turned the whole place inside out and tore up everything looking to see if we were harboring anything else. I realized pretty quickly that it was Eska after finding a bag of pills laying in Bolin’s room a couple days later. And all of that because she’s convinced I’m a relationship ruiner.”

Opal wanted to ask why Eska would ever think that, but before she could Korra began speaking into her phone. Opal could faintly hear Bolin’s incoherent words on the other line. It sounded like he was answering with a simple hello.

“Yeah, where are you? Eska just barged into Opal’s dorm all crazy eyed looking for you.” Korra said putting a hand to her forehead and another to her hip. She leaned on one foot as she listened.

“Okay, so where are you?”

More incoherent noise that Opal couldn’t make out.

“You’re being weird Bo, are you okay? You know I could probably get Asami to put some sort of tracker in your phone or something.” Korra was walking around mindlessly at this point.

More listening.

“I’m not bluffing! I know I’m not your mom but I care about you….” Another pause. “Fine, don’t tell me but be careful.” Korra hung up her phone in a huff. She looked at Opal and rolled her eyes.

“That boy’s an idiot sometimes.” Korra said as she threw her phone onto the couch. Opal just stood stupidly. Korra waltzed around the corner and dropped onto the couch and hung her head backward.

“Why can’t he date some one nice like you. That’s all I want for him, just to be in a normal, happy relationship.” Korra said in a breath of frustration.

Opal felt the heat coming onto her face again. She thought about how he called her adorable earlier, and she thought about how he helped her at the bar. She also thought about how she felt when he had ran into her that day when they were playing football. All those times were perfect opportunities for him to make it known that he liked her. Opal knew on both ends, his and hers, that they were only friends, and would only, ever be that. She may have not dated much, or at all, but she was smart enough to know when a guy liked her. This wasn’t that.

“Trust me, Bolin wouldn’t ever go for me.” Opal said heading to the kitchen and grabbing a bottled water.

“Oh yeah, he definitely would if he didn’t have his head buried so far up Eska’s ass. And she has the nerve to call you a brown noser.” Korra scoffed. Opal began opening the cap to her water when she crept a little closer to Korra.

“What’s a brown noser? Sounds offensive.” Opal took a swig of her water nervously. She felt stupid to ask.

Korra looked at Opal and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Oh it just means you’re a kiss ass. Get it? Brown noser? But like I said, don’t listen to her, she doesn’t know you like we do. She’s just jealous because Bolin is even speaking with a girl who’s pretty and, gasp! Nice. She’s worried and she should be.” Korra said laying her head back to rest again.

Opal screwed the cap back onto her water bottle and sat it onto the counter with some finality.

“I’m not a bit interested in him. She has no need to be worried.”

“Well if not with you, some one else. There are plenty of nicer girls on campus. Bolin will realize that eventually. I hope.” Korra replied as she lazed on the couch, closing her eyes. There was a calm silence before Opal spoke.

“Are you hungry? I’m hungry. Let’s get pancakes.” Opal suddenly offered.

Korra’s face lit up.

Opal and Korra went to get breakfast food and talked about nearly anything and everything. It was gray and rainy at this point. The sky had been dark and cloudy all day threatening to storm.

Korra talked about how she met Mako and Bolin, and how they were the only boys that stood up for her when she tried joining the high school football team. She mentioned how she had a huge crush on Mako and how they tried dating for a couple months but it hadn’t worked out. This made Opal gasp over her pancakes. They managed to stay friends after, and soon they were all the best of friends. They came over to her house almost every other day for a couple years before Korra realized they were living with an old restaurant owner who let them live in the attic. In return they worked and used the money to pay rent. Korra mentioned that in a way, they kinda lived with her after a while. Eventually they left the restaurant on good terms and her parents let them stay with her.

Opal was touched. It was raining outside but the story made her feel warm. She hadn’t realized, but it made sense why Korra seemed so hard on Bolin. They were like siblings.

Korra had ordered bacon and an omelette. She slathered it up with ketchup and ate aggressively. Opal had gotten pancakes and a side of hash browns.

“How about a little pancake with that syrup.” Korra laughed as she stuffed her face.

“Yeah and how about some omelette with that ketchup.” Opal smirked.

“Hey, this is the only way to eat eggs.” Korra retorted, and they both looked at each other and laughed. Korra dug into her egg again and looked at Opal.

“How about you? How do you and Asami know each other?” Korra said before looking back to her food and cutting off a chunk to soon shove into her mouth. Opal watched Korra eat in awe before replying, she started to wonder where she packed it all, but quickly remembered she was a devout athlete.

“Well, her parents and my parents were business partners. Her mom and mine were really close, and we got along, so eventually we ended up having sleepovers, and soon full on vacations to visit. Asami didn’t have any siblings, or many friends on account of being privately tutored. I had only brothers. We were both the quiet type but felt like we could be ourselves with each other. I have a lot of good memories from back then with Asami.” Opal smiled at the memory. “But Asami’s mom passed, and her father didn’t really share the same business values as her mom… or friendships I guess, as mine.” We tried to call, and arrange visits, but it wasn’t the same. We didn’t get to see each other as much, and her dad was a lot stricter on her. Didn’t let her do as much.”

Korra nodded, intrigued. “Wow, you guys are close. So I bet you choosing to go to school here wasn’t all just trying to get out more. You missed Asami.”

“You’re not wrong on that front. My mom has always been a bit… over protective. Asami came to see me more than I went to see her. The few times we did come here, I was fascinated with this city. Makes me feel like anyone can be anybody.” Opal finished with a silence that fell after. Korra bit her lip and nodded approvingly.

“You can, but you don’t need this city.” Korra offered a half smiled. Opal offered one back, and they continued eating in silence for a while.

“You know, Bolin could use some help in that class you guys have together. I take it you’re doing pretty well?” Korra said. Opal pressed her lips in a disappointed line.

“Yeah, I already offered. Said he was fine.” Opal replied slowly, then looked up at Korra. Korra shook her head and blew out her nose frustratedly.

“He’s not fine. It’s that stupid tight leash Eska’s strangling him with. He’s scared. He needs to put himself before her jealousy sometimes, and you know I’ve tried to tell him that but he won’t hear it from me. Maybe if he hears it from some one new… he might listen.” Korra looked up through her eyelashes. Opal could see why Asami   
fell for her, with eyes and lashes like that.

Opal laughed nervously and held her hands up in way of defense. “I couldn’t… it’s not my place.”

“But it kinda is.” Korra bit at her bacon. “You guys are friends now right? I see you guys goof around when you come over after class. You guys have inside jokes I don’t even know. I understand he’s been walking you to class, and I don’t think anyone else finds his humor as funny as you... or at all.”

“I’ll think about it. If it comes up, I’ll ay something.” Opal smiled.

They finished up and paid. Korra drove them back to campus and walked Opal to her dorm. Korra gave Opal a hug and mentioned what a great time she had, and that she’d see her tomorrow.

Opal went to her bedroom in a good mood. She took a glance at her books and walked past. No, she wouldn’t worry about those now. She would live a little, take an extra long shower and eat those unhealthy boxed pastries she’d been saving for who knew when.

She had done that and changed into her comfortable clothes and laid herself in bed. She had some hot tea fixed and a book she had left off from a couple months ago. As Opal read she began to drift into her own thoughts. While the heroin in this particular book seemed to find nothing but trouble, Opal was only met with the opposite in her waking life. The difference was, the heroin made dumb decisions and Opal always played it safe…

But…

The heroin in the book didn’t know her decisions were dumb until she had to face the consequences. All she was really doing was taking risks and rolling the dice. Opal thought about that. She thought about it hard. She started thinking about Bolin again. She was eager to see him tomorrow. Korra was right, her and Bolin were sort of friends. Although she still found it far fetched that he’d want to be friends with some one as plain as her.

Opal sat her book down on her nightstand. Asami wasn’t home, but Opal figured she would turn in early. The way she saw it, she’d rather it be tomorrow than the present. She looked forward to the day to come far more than there was to do in her dorm. Her tea was mostly finished, she’d wash the mug in the morning. She cocooned herself under her comforter when her phone made a ding.

Opal thought about ignoring it, but her anxiousness got the best of her. She stuck her arm out of her blanket and snatched her phone up from the charger. What it read made her heart pound.

_We don’t have to hate each other. It’s Eska. That wasn’t me earlier, tensions were high. If you meet up with me after your class with Bolin tomorrow I’ll tell you what Korra and Asami haven’t, if you’re curious._

Opal stared at her phone a few minutes before deciding on what to do, then she slept easier than she expected.

  
“Quit!” Opal giggled as she playfully shoved Bolin to the side. They were walking from class together, as per usual, the sky seemed a little warmer than normal in its hue. She noted the great effort she had to produce to get him to move at all. She took the moment to admire all the muscle he adorned. His body was solid, his shoulders broad, and chest hard. His jaw was so carved, Opal couldn’t believe she never noticed before, or maybe she had but chose to ignore it. Bolin halted his stride and looked down at her.

“I won’t quit. I’ll shout it to the world if I have to. You’re the prettiest, smartest, nicest girl I’ve ever met.” He took a moment to look her directly in the eye. Opal felt shy, she couldn’t look at him straight. She looked at her own feet, then his chest, then to his chiseled jaw and soft eyes.

“How would you know that?” Opal said sheepishly. She had never expected Bolin to be saying such things to her, not so soon, not with a girlfriend.

“Korra told me.” With that, Bolin grabbed her gently by the arms and pulled her in close. She could feel the strength in his grip even though he didn’t use it, and spirits knew she wasn’t resisting either. He leaned down to follow up with a soft kiss on the lips.

Then Opal woke up.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know it’s been quite some time, and I hadn’t planned on being gone so long. There were some medical emergencies, and life chaos that all decided to happen at once. This seems to happen to every single author for any fic in the history of fics I’ve noticed, haha, but i’m back. And still working on this story. Thanks for hangin in there guys!

Class with Bolin had gone well. Opal noted Bolin staring off into the corner a good deal of the time along with twiddling and picking at his pencil as well. No wonder his grades were suffering, had he even been trying? He occasionally jotted down notes but they were so sporadic and random Opal knew he’d never be able to study them with ease and understanding.

About half way through their walk to their next class Opal spoke and broke the silence.

“Would you consider me a brown-noser?” Opal said, looking up at Bolin as they walked in stride. She couldn’t help but ask, she needed a second opinion. He took his gaze off the path in front of him to look at her, a confused look took over his face.

“What’s that?” He scrunched his face up in unknowing.

“Uhh, like a kiss- ass.” Opal offered up as she tried to recall how Korra had explained to her.

“Oh.” Bolin looked back ahead and let out a small breath of a laugh. “No. No way. Why would you ask that?”

Opal dragged her foot on the concrete a beat longer as she walked while thinking of a response. Opal had been having trouble looking Bolin in the eye the entire day on account of her dream. She knew nothing happened for real, but it still felt awkward. She felt... guilty. What would Bolin think if he ever knew she had a romantic dream with him in it? That concept alone was enough to make her embarrassed as though he did. She spent most of the day staring at her feet, or fleeting her eyes away from his to his ear or his hair or anything else that wasn’t his face. Opal pressed on.

“Do you think that maybe some one who didn’t know me would think that though?” Opal followed up, ignoring his question.

Bolin put a thoughtful finger to his chin. “Maybe?”

“Why?!” Opal cried rather dramatically. She hadn’t actually expected him to say yes. It looked as though Bolin’s head had begun to shrink into himself like a turtle.

“I don’t know. I mean probably because you’re nice and quiet and you don’t ever cause trouble. But I know you’re not, and all our friends know that too. So it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks because they don’t know you enough to have the right to judge you anyway. Really, why are you asking? Did some one call you that?”

Opal sighed. It was about time for them to part ways, she felt she ought to tell Bolin the truth instead of sneaking around it and just mention Eska’s text that night and mention the huge altercation that happened between Eska and Korra as well, if Korra hadn’t updated him already, but Opal had a feeling she hadn’t.

“Well-”

“Hey you two.” A low-toned, feminine voice called from behind. Bolin’s shoulders shook for just a moment at the sound, and Opal noticed it was a jump from surprise, or fear perhaps.

They both turned around to find Eska standing there with her back pack, dressed in black high waisted jeans and a blue cropped T-shirt. Opal noted a nose ring she hadn’t noticed before.

Opal was mortified. She had almost blabbed everything about the scariest woman on earth right in front her. Instinctively Opal began to swallow hard, but it froze in her throat at the thought of Eska possibly overhearing a bit of their conversation already.

Bolin’s face spread wide in a smile and he looked genuinely happy, but he still seemed stiffer than before. At least Opal thought so. Eska walked up, put her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on Bolin’s lips. Opal noted Eska was around the same height as her, but somehow she had assumed she was taller. Bolin smiled warmly at her, and then Eska turned her attention to Opal, but Bolin jumped in to speak.

“We go in the same direction anyway, and we met because of Asami so we thought it’d be nicer to walk together than apart since we go the same way, ya know?” He cut in quickly before Eska could say a word.

“Oh I know, I’ve seen you two a couple times on my way back to my dorm.” Eska shot her attention back to Bolin for a moment. She then looked back to Opal and stepped closer. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, I don’t know you and that’s not fair. I’m gonna steal Bolin for now... something came up, but I still would like to talk to you when we get a chance.”

Her voice was still monotone, but there was a hint of emotion and regret in it that Opal couldn’t ignore. With that, Eska hooked her arm around his, and a confused looking Bolin jerked his head around and offered a quick wave.

“See ya Beifong.” He said quickly before being escorted away.

Opal stood there a moment before processing what happened. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief. She had indeed, text Eska back and agreed to meeting up, but now she didn’t have to. To be completely honest she was scared, but she was curious all the same. She just hadn’t expected Eska to sneak up like that.

Opal finished up her classes and got back to her dorm around three. The weather was still warm but the leaves were beginning to change. When she walked inside it wasn’t Asami that she found, but Korra. Once Korra heard Opal come in, she twist around at once from her spot on the love seat to face her.

“I know you’re expecting Asami, but she said she’d be late for a project again so she gave me her key so we could hang out, you know so neither of us had to be alone.” Korra offered up quickly.

Opal stood in the doorway a moment before coming the rest of the way in. Opal mentally scolded Asami for pre- deciding that she needed company. Opal didn’t mind Korra, in fact she loved spending time with her, but she figured Asami knew Opal enjoyed time to herself. She would have been fine. Korra was lounged across the love seat playing what Opal figured was a phone game and a half drunken six pack sat on the floor next to her.

“Seems like you’re entertaining yourself pretty well.” Opal let out a half laugh. Korra smirked and offered Opal a beer, but she politely declined. Beer wasn’t particularly her favorite alcohol of choice.

Korra put the remaining beer in Opal’s fridge and told her to be sure to drink the rest. She then insisted they head over to her place. Opal wanted to decline that too, being she was tired from class, but Opal knew if she refused too much, it may seem like she didn’t enjoy Korra’s company. Usually when she agreed, she didn’t end up regretting it anyway and would tend to have a good time. There wasn’t really any reason not to.

On their walk Opal mentioned how Eska showed up during her and Bolin’s walk, but she didn’t mention their text to meet up. Korra only shook her head, and said that Eska had done it on purpose, and was being possessive to make a point Bolin was hers. She went on to explain some more how controlling Eska was, and that she only apologized because Bolin had been there, and maybe she thought one of them had told him about yesterday.

Opal didn’t say anything. She actually wanted to believe Eska, but Korra was telling her not to. Korra knew her better, but perhaps Korra was only telling her side of the story. Opal felt guilty for even thinking such a thing, Korra had been so good to her. It was wrong to doubt her.

They reached Korra’s dorm and climbed the rusted steps. Korra’s pocket jingled as she searched for the keys. Opal stood behind patiently as Korra pushed the door open. When they walked in, it was dark and still. Korra waltzed over to the couch and dumped her bag on it, Opal did the same.

Suddenly a thump sounded. There was a consistent hissing sound that halted abruptly following, that Opal assumed Korra hadn’t noticed either until it was gone. Korra kneaded her brows and flicked the light switch on, then padded down the hall.

“Bolin? Mako? You home?” She called, but silence followed. Korra walked further until she reached the end, and pushed the very last door open.

“Oh God!” Korra cried. “What the Hell!”

There were loud, jumbled messes of sentences that followed overlapping each other with voices other than Korra’s, but Opal couldn’t make it out from a distance while she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Opal hurriedly rushed over, fearing Korra may had stumbled upon something horrible. And indeed she had. Korra splayed a flexed arm straight and firm as to ward Opal away.

“No- just stay over there Opal. Spirits guys, really?! Put some damn clothes on!”

“We left them in the bedroom, we didn’t know you were coming home!” Said a panicked familiar voice. Soon Opal put two and two together. It was Bolin.

With a a frustrated sigh Korra marched into Bolin’s room and returned with a heap of clothes and stuffed them through the crack of the bathroom door, and Opal watched his pale muscled arm reach out and grab them. He let out a sheepish thanks and shut the door. Soon enough Bolin emerged fully clothed in a tight shirt and athletic shorts, and another body slipped away into his room. He tried a nervous smile but Korra gave him the death glare.

“Why didn’t you say anything when I called?” Korra crossed her arms and sighed. “I saw way more of you _and_ her than I’d care to see.”

“Korra I’m not trying to sound like an ass here but you came in at the _worst_ time. If you know what I mean. Like if you had come in thirty seconds later I would’ve been-”

“Stop.” Korra put her hands up. “I swear Bolin I wanna smack you.” She said resisting a smile, she then gave him a playful push in the chest, and he stumbled a step in a half back. Bolin snickered and put his hands up in defense of another assault, but Korra just crossed her arms. At this point Opal had stopped looking, and waited patiently around the corner until they were done.

“Look I’m not your mom, and I don’t care what you do in your free time. But you brought some one I don’t trust into the house knowing I wouldn’t be here. That’s what bothers me, but I don’t feel like arguing today, I’ve got Opal over.”

“Opal’s here?” Bolin’s voice said lowly.

Opal’s attention jolted at the mention of her name as she listened to Bolin and Korra murmur quietly amongst themselves about the situation.

“Yes, we came over to hang out. I thought you were supposed to be in class. Anyway, we’re gonna watch T.V or something.” There was a pause, and with that, Korra spun around and walked back to the living area where Opal still stood. Korra rolled her eyes upon returning to Opal. “Stupid.” She muttered under her breath. Bolin’s bedroom door could be heard closing a few moments after.

Korra took a rejuvenated breath and smiled. “Sorry about that Opal, wanna see if any of those soap operas you like are on?” Korra dug around the sofa for the remote and turned the television on, jokingly asking how long it had been since Opal watched anything.

Upon powering up the television, Korra’s phone began to buzz in her backpack. Korra grabbed it and answered immediately finding that it was Asami. Korra began to stir and hopped to her feet at once. Korra headed to the door and began slipping on her Vans whilst holding the phone to her ear saying that she’d be right there.

When she hung up she looked at Opal. She had the most apologetic look on her face as her arms hung at her sides.

“I’m sorry. I gotta go pick Asami up. I guess her and Mako broke down between Fifth and Eighth street downtown.” Korra sighed anxiously as she walked past to grab her keys from the dish sitting on the kitchen counter.

“Where?” Was all Opal could muster up.

“Oh you know,” Korra muttered as she searched for her car keys on her key ring. “Down by that Gourmet sandwich place and the jewelers. Too expensive over there if you ask me.”

“Oh, I’ve never been downtown, I wouldn’t know.” Opal let out a slight laugh. Honestly, Opal was a little disappointed, but she was also relieved. She was perfectly fine going home, she’d just relax and study a bit. Maybe read a book.

Korra swung her head around once again to look at Opal and her face sunk.

“I’m so sorry Opal, I know this probably isn’t your idea of a relaxing fun day. Why don’t you come along? Since you’ve never been. I’d hate to drag you to my dorm and then leave you.” Korra’s arm rest on the archway of the door, keys dangling from her fingers.

“I’m okay walking home, really.” Opal said, and it was true. Korra looked as though she were about to protest when Bolin appeared suddenly.

“I’ll walk her.” He shoved his hands in his shorts pockets. Korra let out a sigh of relief.

“Please do. Thank you so much.” Korra said gratefully, and then after one more hasty apology she was out the door. Once the door was closed Bolin made his way to put his shoes on by the door. Opal couldn’t help but wonder why Korra felt she needed to be walked home, or Bolin for that matter. She supposed it was appreciated but she understood Eska was still present in the dorm. Opal didn’t want any anger directed at her by Eska, the acclaimed most controlling girlfriend in world. Especially as the reason Bolin left her alone in the dorm to walk another girl home. That didn’t sound like something a crazy jealous girlfriend would find appealing.

“I’m okay, I can walk on my own.” Opal said grabbing her things off the sofa. Bolin paused to finish slipping on the rest of his shoe and then stood.

“No it’s fine, I don’t mind walking you. It’s the least I can do.” He said grabbing his phone. Opal couldn’t help but wonder why he thought that. For what?

“No really, it’s okay.” Opal started towards the door.

“Let me walk her.” The low feminine voice called from behind. Opal jerked her head back at once. Bolin’s face looked a mixture of concern and confusion all at once. Eska stood casually, leaning against the sofa while Opal stood curiously. Bolin looked down at Eska and spoke.

“I mean she said she wanted to walk on her own.” He shrugged his shoulders. Opal noted how suddenly Bolin agreed to let her walk alone once Eska stepped in.

“Well maybe she’d like a girl to walk with. We actually had agreed to meet up anyway.” Eska said looking directly to Opal. Bolin looked between the two girls, confused.

“You did? Why?” He scrunched his face up.

Eska smiled. “Just girl things Bolin. Maybe I don’t want to make enemy’s with all your friends. She’s new, there might be hope for us.” She pecked his cheek and headed toward the door by Opal.

“I don’t know..” Bolin said uneasily as he scratched the back of his head. Opal snapped her head around to look at Bolin directly in the eye.

“No, it’s okay. I really don’t mind if she wants to come.” Opal wasn’t sure where it came from, but it came out quickly and she said it with her gut. Something told her it would be fine, and that by doing this she may establish some kind of respect between the two of them. She didn’t want Eska to think she was scared of her, for multiple reasons.

The sky was still blue, but it was getting closer to evening. The weather had gone down a bit in temperature. Students were finally beginning to wear their hoodies out later in the day. At first it was silent. Eska walked with her hands stuffed in her RCU hoodie and Opal looked at her feet. Finally, when Eska spoke, Opal was actually a little relieved.

“I’m guessing Korra never explained why I call her a relationship ruiner.” Eska began. Opal shook her head. She was actually a little surprised how direct Eska had been.

“No, honestly, I just thought you were crazy.” Opal let out a small laugh.

“I am, a little. But only because I care. I don’t care about many things so really, it’s a compliment.” Eska smiled fully for the first time since Opal had met her, she actually found it rather devilish. “I really would like to explain my and Korra’s relationship a little. I have a feeling she’s not told it from my perspective.” Eska said while looking ahead. When Opal didn’t say anything but look at her in return Eska continued.

They walked slowly, and Eska began by telling Opal how her and Korra used to be close. They had gone to school together and hung out in their free time. Eska wasn’t very popular but Korra never had problems making friends. Nevertheless, Eska went on to explain she had a crush on a particular boy. He would sit with her when she was alone at lunch, if Korra missed that day, he’d pick her in gym when no one else would, and invite her to play at recess.

“Did Korra ever tell you that she dated Mako for a short time?”

Opal shook her head.

“Well I had a crush on Mako. He was ridiculously nice to me. I know, stupid. I don’t anymore.” Eska’s mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile at the memory. “He was so kind, I talked about him all the time to Korra, I made her swear not to tell him, and she didn’t… She only dated him. And you know, he didn’t even ask her out. She asked him. ”

Opal raised her eyebrows at this. This girl, who seemed so intimidating, and emotionless, was spilling her guts to her. For what reason Opal had no explanation. Opal searched for words to say but she couldn’t find any. She felt a little uncomfortable talking about Korra while she wasn’t there, but she was curious all the same.

“I know, this seems irrelevant. Why would I tell you this?” Eska began. “This isn’t the first time Korra has done this to me. She’s done this to me over, and over, and over, and now that I don’t let her, she thinks I’m crazy. That was probably the most mild thing she’s done, and I’m long over that now. I want you to know I’m not a monster, and I have my own reasons for not getting along with my cousin. I’ve felt left out my entire life, and I didn’t realize until later that Korra aided in that. She was always taking what little I had to begin with, and throwing what she had in my face.” Eska turned her head to meet Opal’s eyes with her own icy ones. “You and me are different, but I kinda see myself in you. You’re quiet, and a loner, like am. I don’t want Korra to take advantage of you like she has me. People like you get treated like a doormat all the time. I don’t want to tell you my whole life story right now, but maybe sometime we can go to the bar and I can tell you all the stuff they’ve been keeping from you, if you’re willing to know.” Eska paused, like she was thinking what to say next. “I don’t have any friends. Not besides Bolin. Korra has turned every one against me. I’m hoping to find a friend in you.”

Opal felt dumbfounded. “I’m sorry, this is a lot all at once…” Eska waved her hand dismissively.

“I’m not asking you to pick a side. I just want you to know that Korra might use you. She will want you around when you’re convenient to her and leave you when you’re not. Now that they’ve all been hanging around each other, they’re all the same. Because you’re quiet, and passive, they’ll walk all over you. Maybe not yet, but it’ll come. I just want you to know I’ll be here when that time comes. If you feel un-included, or babied, or like you’re being talked over or not taken seriously, call me. I’ll take you seriously.” Eska said.

Opal couldn’t help but wonder how incredibly bold this was. What was to say Opal wouldn’t turn around and tell Korra and everyone else everything she just told her? Opal felt really tempted, too…

“Okay.” Opal said nervously. They came upon Opal’s dorm and halted. Eska propped a boot adorned foot up on a metal stair step.

“Have you ever been overcome with bliss? Like pure euphoria?” Eska began.

Opal shook her head. “Isn’t that just love?” Opal asked hesitantly.

“No.” Eska shook her bang adorned head. “It’s more than that. I’ve experienced it, Bolin has too.” Eska began to reach into her hoodie pocket. Opal pursed her lips together flat and took a nonchalant look around to see if anyone was watching.

“Look.” Eska said, holding her phone out so Opal could see. They were pictures of her and Bolin at different events. One at the pool, with friends Opal could only guess used to be Eska’s, because she couldn’t recognize them. The other few were selfies, one was Bolin while he slept and Eska making a goofy face in front. The next was Bolin trying to grab the phone after he had apparently woken up.

“We look so happy don’t we?” She asked in a way that demanded only one type of answer. Opal was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and confused. She was for sure Eska was about to pull out something… recreational.

“Totally.” Opal was able to squeak out as she folded her arms together, working hard not to stutter over her words.

“I’m not going to lie, I truly felt like you and Korra were trying to ruin that. I mean, imagine what I felt when I saw you two walking from class all the time… are you?” She tilted her head slightly and eyed her with a glacier tinted stare.

“No! No, I’d never!” Opal said waving her arms quickly and anxiously. “That’s not me.” Opal made sure to swallow quietly and deliberately so Eska couldn’t sense her nervousness. Did Opal think Eska’s boyfriend was cute? If she was being honest with herself, yeah, kinda. Although it meant little to nothing and Eska definitely didn’t need to know that. Opal had a feeling Eska was good at seeing through people’s crap. Last Opal checked she was clear as a glass door.

“Good. I have a favor to ask you. Make sure Bolin isn’t cheating.”

“W-what?” Opal’s eyes got wide. When she thought things couldn’t get any more uncomfortable, it had intensified by a hundred. She couldn’t do that, right? Bolin was her friend, it would be wrong of her to have a secret agenda to keep tabs on him.

Opal wasn’t sure if it was fear, or that somewhere deep inside she wanted Eska to like her, but Opal slowly nodded her head yes with hesitance and anxiousness.

“Great. I knew you’d understand, also you should consider judo club. You might enjoy it.” Eska said before shoving her hands in her hoodie pocket and taking off again. Opal was left confused and nervous.

From then on Opal couldn’t help but think about what Eska had to say about Korra. Whenever she wanted to hang out, Opal thought about how it was always conveniently when Asami wasn’t’ around. She always shook the thought, and told herself better, though the concept always lingered.

Asami had become frequently less present, from one big class project to another apparently. This was to both Korra and Opal’s dismay. Opal had began growing increasingly close to both Bolin and Korra. They often went out on noodle dates and even ventured out to see the occasional mover. She had even gotten to know Mako a little better. Although Mako was also increasingly less present as well, apparently due to a heavier workload from classes.

Opal and Eska had begun texting on and off. Opal found that she really wasn’t that scary. Eska often text her first, usually with a funny picture that fit into her box of dark humor. When something annoyed Opal, like when a girl in class bumped into her roughly causing her to drop her books, and then hadn’t even said anything, she found herself texting Eska about it. Eska at least made Opal feel validated when she was irritated over something. Whenever she tried to vent to anyone else, it always turned into a lecture, like Opal was a child in need of guidance. Even with Asami, especially Asami. It always got twist into being the bigger person, and not letting other people get the better of you. Part of the reason Opal text Eska was due to the fact that sometimes the annoyance stemmed from Asami.

Yes, lately, Asami had been treating Opal more as a little sister than a friend. At least Opal felt this way. Asami often reminded Opal not to let her laundry sit in the basket, would ask how her grades were going, and give her advice on how to increase them. She would tell Opal she needed to be eating more, and reply with fake “oh reallys?” When Opal tried telling her a story. She would often gently hint to Opal that she should get out more, and when Opal decided to have a glass of wine before bed, Asami acted as though it were Opal’s first drink since being of age, casting a mocking smirk and commenting a coy “Look whose all grown up.” It was probably meant to be lighthearted, but it silently grated on Opal’s nerves. On top of that, she just wasn’t there. It never seemed like she had time to talk or joke around. When Opal made a joke it often went unnoticed. None of this seemed particularly bad, but a lot of it was in her tone. It was the way she said things, that took on an almost motherly tone. She hadn’t noticed Asami treating anyone else that way but her. Opal tried to rid herself of the resentment she was starting to accrue. She told herself it was just in her head since Eska planted the seed there. Nothing was wrong.

Times Opal did get to see Asami were on days Korra and the boys would practice for football. They both would sit high on the bleachers and watch them go at it. When Opal asked, Asami happily filled her in on what positions the three of them played and a bit how they worked. Mako was quarter back, since he was so tall, Korra was something called a corner back, and Bolin was a receiver. Opal was grateful for the explanation, and it was times like these she felt bad for being annoyed with Asami at all. She only wanted the best for her.

Bolin and Mako practiced throwing to one another, running and throwing, diving and catching. The muscles in their arms hardened and flexed as they threw the ball and Opal almost felt like she was watching in slow motion as the ball glided through the air across the blue sky. They did some throws with Korra as well, and her muscles were just as defined. Opal watched in awe how far they could all throw. Korra did a lot of maneuvers with Bolin, bouncing on their feet and trying to dance around one another. Korra practiced blocking Bolin while he had the ball, and they would attempt to tackle each other here and there. Opal was merely in shock at the sheer strength Korra was able to produce when she plowed through Bolin more than a few times, and it wasn’t like he was small. Though compared to some other players he came across short, he made up for it in strength and speed. He was broad shouldered and solid with muscle. Korra was smaller but just as compact, and when she took him down, it was quick and precise, and he usually didn’t see it coming because she was so unpredictable. Opal could hear Bolin land hard with a distinct “Oof!” Each time. Korra didn’t always succeed in taking him down, but she did often. She was incredibly quick, and strong. She was a force, Opal could see why they had her on the team.

Opal was nothing less than impressed watching them train full throttle. Sometimes Bolin would plow through Korra too, and then she him. Mako would join in on some of the tackling and maneuvering too, as Asami explained he had to deal with it as well on the field. The sheer strength of all of them made Opal slightly envious. One would get tackled so forcefully to the ground, only to get up right away, brush themselves off, and jump back in for more. Opal turned to look at Asami, her face still and focused on the others in training. When Opal spoke it looked as though she had been snapped from a trance.

“Why don’t you do that?” Opal asked, her face serious. Asami, from what Opal understood, was fairly athletic as well, and she found it surprising Asami didn’t join them.

“Football isn’t really the sport for me. I played some on the girls team in high school, but I don’t really have what it takes for college.” Asami said plainly.

Opal’s feet fidgeted on the metal steps and she adjusted her body to sit on her hands. The sun was bright and warm, but the actual air was becoming chilly. Asami’s inky hair blew in the wind and Opal caught some of her perfume in the breeze. Opal noticed Asami seemed lost in thought, quieter than normal. Perhaps, just maybe, there was something wrong. Maybe something had been troubling her. Opal knew Asami though, she couldn’t just straight up ask. Asami would deny it, she hated seeming weak in any instance. Opal continued on with their conversation normally.

“That’s why you did judo.” Opal said as a fact but it was more of a question. Asami nodded and rest her chin on her fists.

“…But you stopped on account of your incident with Eska, right?” Opal hoped she hadn’t been pushing too far. When Asami didn’t respond Opal thought maybe she had, but then she spoke.

“Yeah.” She said quietly. “I-” she trailed off and sighed.

“What?” Opal said in concern.

“I asked for that ecstasy from Eska.” Asami said quietly. Opal’s eyes widened at the admission. Opal definitely hadn’t expected to hear that. Opal only looked at her hoping she may explain more.

“I had used it a couple other times from her already. I just… wanted it. I didn’t go back to judo after that for multiple reasons. Please don’t tell Korra. I love her, so, so much. I don’t know if she’d forgive me.” Asami looked at Opal now, biting her bottom lip in what Opal figured was to control its quivering. Opal also couldn’t help but wonder why Asami felt Korra wouldn’t forgive her. Korra seemed mostly concerned for Asami’s well being than anything else. Yet all Opal seemed able to say was,

“Why are you telling me this?” Opal felt like she had been the official destination for personal info lately, not that she minded. Asami shook her head like she wasn’t sure.

“Im just so… stressed, and I’ve never told anyone. Only Eska knows, and-” Asami stopped talking immediately.

“And who?”

There was an odd pause.

“No one. You, I guess now.” Asami said looking down. “I’ve felt so bad about it for a while now, sometimes I just don’t feel worthy of Korra.”

“Were you thinking about it earlier?” Opal asked, remembering Asami’s troubled face a few minutes ago. Asami nodded once again.

“I was thinking about a lot of things, but mostly how I just don’t want to lose Korra, and how much I love her.”

“Oh.” Was all Opal was able to muster.

The rest of the time they remained watching the other three, Opal tried her damnedest not to look at Bolin in that way. It was hard, every time the sun shone off a muscle, or when he turned and she could see the definition of his thigh through his track pants, or especially when he tugged his shirt off and ran around shirtless sporting abs and all sorts of muscles Opal didn’t know the name of. It was hard, and she felt guilty still, because she was on some what decent terms with Eska. Eska trusted her. On top of that, Bolin was her friend, she shouldn’t be staring at a friend that way. But was it really so harmless to look? To appreciate something she thought looked good? It didn’t mean anything, just because some one was cute didn’t mean there was any deeper meaning behind it. Heck, Opal thought Asami and Korra were pretty, and that didn’t mean anything. Why be so worried about this? Even Mako was good looking. There was no correlation with her finding Bolin attractive. No, like she had told herself before, there were attractive people all over campus. Campus was riddled with it.

After that Opal enjoyed going to practices. She liked watching them play and jostle, and she again wished she could be something more than her soft and passive self. They often practiced three times a week that way outside of practicing with their team, and Opal and Asami often sat and enjoyed the view.

On occasion, Opal had decidedly gone over to Bolin’s dorm to hang out with Eska when Korra and Asami were out together and Bolin and Mako were still in class. Opal found Eska often let herself into the dorm, despite the fact Korra didn’t want her there. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous of a request it seemed for Korra to not want Eska there. Eska was the type of person who did what she wanted, regardless of how other people felt. From Eska’s point of view, her boyfriend lived there too, and that gave her a right to be there. Opal actually rather enjoyed hanging out with Eska. They never went out, and Eska never dragged her anywhere she didn’t want to go. Sometimes they’d sit in silence on their phones, and Eska often played horror movies. Lots of times, Eska would rant and rave and have something to vent about. Sometimes Opal would join in or offer up her own opinion. Eska was an irritated person, and she angered easily, but Opal never seemed to anger her. When Eska would rant about Korra and them, Opal tended to get a bit uncomfortable and would tense up. Eska always ended up saying something like, “you’ll get it soon.”

Opal found herself growing increasingly annoyed with both Korra and Asami. She loved them both dearly, and the irritation was inconsistent. Korra was always bugging her to try and convince Bolin to leave Eska, and Opal felt that it wasn’t her place. Or Korra was always pulling Opal into some plans without asking if she wanted to, always when Asami wasn’t there. When Asami was there, they were together and nowhere to be seen from Opal’s point of view. It was happening as Eska predicted it would. They only wanted her around when it was convenient to them. It was one night, when Korra and Asami both had convinced Opal to join them at the bar again, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Very hesitantly, did Opal decided to come out. She didn’t want a repeat of the last time they went out. But she knew her limits now, and she would be sure that if she threw up it would be in a toilet this time. When they walked in it was later at night than it was the first time they came. Mako had joined as well but Bolin had decided to sit that one out, staying home.

Around Opal’s third shot, she began to reach for another when Asami’s slender, gentle touch grabbed her wrist.

“Maybe you should slow down.” She offered politely. There she went again, going full-blown, big sister act on her. Opal looked to Korra, hoping she’d understand.

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” Opal said, with a tone that threatened to escalate.

“I think she just means that, like, if you go too fast, sometimes it takes a minute for the alcohol to catch up with you and it hits you all at once, really hard. It’s happened to me several times before I figured out how to pace myself.” Korra said with a small laugh, trying to diffuse the tension. Opal relaxed a bit, but was still irritated. Why did they think she couldn’t pace herself? Just because she threw up once didn’t mean anything, girls threw up all the time from getting drunk.

“Thanks guys, but I can pace myself fine.” Opal said before defiantly taking the shot, and then another straight after. Opal resisted the involuntary urge to gag, as she didn’t want to prove their point. Korra and Asami exchanged glances, and Opal didn’t miss that either.

Opal had actually been heeding the long said advice from Eska, from the last time they spoke. Opal had text Eska about one thing or another that one of them had done that irked her, and Eska had simply said, “Just tell them no and then do what you want. They’ll get the idea.”

The notion seemed kind of scary to Opal at first, it felt a bit confrontational and brash for her taste. But Eska had put emphasis on the importance of Opal’s wants and needs, not just theirs. Opal figured she only had the courage now likely since she just had a couple of drinks. Opal would show them that she could hang. She could keep up with them, she wasn’t a baby.

Opal danced along side Korra and Asami, and they happily included her, seemingly forgetting the incident from before, and Mako had sat at the bar, talking to a woman over drinks. Opal had been feeling pretty good at this point. Even though it was colder out, Opal had opted for some cut- off shorts and a halter crop top. She felt pretty and she felt eyes glued to her as she danced, which she couldn’t say was a feeling she often felt. Opal could definitely get used to that.

Eventually the three pranced back over to the bar, where Mako had vanished from during a time Opal hadn’t bothered to notice, and Asami had said “watch this.” Before waltzing over sexily to the man seated at the end of the bar counter. He appeared older, but handsome and well put together. He looked like he probably had money, too, on account of his Rolex watch and brand name tie. Korra and Opal watched drunkenly while Asami spoke to the man as she leaned over the counter. It seemed as though, suddenly, Asami was a different person than Opal knew, the way she twirled her hair, jut out her hip, and flipped her silk tresses all the while splaying a deep smirk. The man mirrored her smile and after a few moments, Asami came back with some more drinks.

“It’s free, drinks on him.” Asami said plainly, blatantly different from the honeyed tone she just took with the man a few moments ago.

Korra and Opal stared in awe. Korra went on how she didn’t think her hot girlfriend could get anymore hotter, and Opal blubbered on about how she hadn’t known Asami could do that at all. With their eyes both still wide in shock, they both were sure to ask how Asami had managed a trick like that. Asami looked at them with the most indifferent expression possible, she blinked once before asking if they were serious. She flipped her hair and said most guys will willingly buy pretty girls drinks, and that they could both do it too, but this particular man was a business friend of her father’s. He came over often to discuss such affairs and she had never been particularly fond of him, mentioning how she always found him a bit creepy. Although she was surprised to see him here and thought it may be to their benefit to capitalize on that and get some use out of his creepy persona for once.

Opal and Korra didn’t question her further and they began to dance once more after downing their cocktails.

The room was made up of dark blue and neon colors that all seemed to blur together at the slightest movement. The air in the room was beginning to feel warm as the energy spread throughout the dance floor of packed jostling club goers.

Opal was actually beginning to feel happy with her decision to come out.

Opal felt a buzz in her back short pocket and when she went to slip it out into her hand, it fell to the floor. When Opal stumbled and bent over to pick it up, she accidentally nicked it with the toe of her foot and the phone slid even further away. Opal knew for sure that it would get stepped on if she didn’t get to it soon. She watched helplessly as a man danced around it, missing it just barely with his large foot. Opal wanted to yell over to stop but it was too loud anyway. A toned, muscled arm reached down swiftly and snagged the phone just in time. Opal followed the tan arm up to Korra, which filled Opal up with relief. It had been Korra, she saw, and saved her phone from being stampeded.

Opal closed her eyes and laughed in relief. “Oh my spirits Korra, thanks so much-” Opal had begun to extend her hand so Korra could return the phone. Opal’s eyes stayed shut a beat longer than normal, which could probably be blamed on the alcohol. When the weight of the sleek metal device didn’t grace her hand Opal popped her eyes open wondering what the hold up was. When she did, she saw Korra staring back at her, phone still in hand and the screen light shining onto her face.

“Since when did you and Eska talk… or hang out?” If Korra was annoyed it hadn’t shown on her face yet. Her face was blank, but she looked slightly concerned with furrowed brows of confusion.

Opal felt a beat skip in her chest, and for a moment, her mind went blank. Opal wasn’t sure how to address this new situation. All she could do was say,

“Gimme that.” And snatch her phone from Korra’s already loose grip. She read the message that was splayed across the front of the lock screen to herself silently. It was from Eska.

_Hey you should come over. Like right now. Club probably sucks without me right_

Opal clicked the screen back to black and looked at Korra squarely. She would just be honest.

“A few weeks ago, maybe a month, I can’t remember.” Opal said while absentmindedly stuffing her phone back into her pocket. Opal kept a straight face but felt a bubble of uncertainty and nervousness well up inside. Asami stood awkwardly to the side, her face surprisingly held an expression of concern.

Korra gently pulled Opal off to the side until they were by the bathroom stalls, where it was quieter. Asami followed.

“Haven’t you listened to anything I’ve told you? You need to be careful around her… where have you guys been hanging out?”

“Korra she’s really not that bad, I promise. She mostly just feels misunderstood, she hasn’t treated me poorly at all.”

“That’s what she wants you to think. She always plays the whole, ‘Oh woe is me’ card. She’ll mess with you Opal, like she’s messed with me, Asami and Bolin. I’m not trying to control you or anything but you really shouldn’t be messing around with her! She sells drugs on campus! She’s a ticking time bomb! She’ll drag you down with her, don’t be so naïve, Opal, you’re smarter than this.” Korra pleaded.

But that was it. Opal was smarter than Korra thought of her. This was what set Opal off. That Korra had the audacity to judge what Opal did, and try and make her feel bad for really nothing at all, and on top of that, dumb. Opal exploded.

“You’re joking? You and Asami only hang out with each other and then turn to me when I’m convenient for you. When one of you is lonely because the other isn’t there, I’m always on the back burner, but never your first choice. When you guys link up, neither of you are to be found so how dare you judge me for not wanting to be alone when you guys ditch me. Eska wants to hang out with me and is there when I need her. She’s there for me to hang out with when you guys are gone.”

Both of their faces were agape in shock.

“Opal, don’t you feel like we’re there for you when you need us? Do you not feel wanted, around us?” Asami spoke softly, and sounded hurt. The sudden realness of the situation seemed to help take the edge off their collective drunkenness rather quickly. Asami’s quiet voice immediately made Opal feel bad for what she had said, but she couldn’t take it back now. It was indeed, the truth in how she felt.

Opal folder her arms nervously and hunched over a bit.

“Sometimes.” Opal said quietly looking up. Opal didn’t know Asami could look even sadder, yet she did.

“I see.” Asami said quietly and evenly as she looked at the floor.

“Well you know, friendship is a two-way street. You could always ask us to hang out, but you never do. I can’t always tell if you even like hanging out with me, or us, and I don’t want to be up your butt all the time. Since when did you hate being alone? You’re always going on about needing your alone time. Like, what are you even talking about that Eska’s there when you need her? We are too, if you’d just say something. What in the world has she brainwashed you with?” Korra said furrowing her brows once again, her face didn’t seem so much as angry, but more determined. Asami put a gentle hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Not now, we can all talk about this later after we’ve sobered up.” Asami snuck in a light rub as she gripped Korra’s shoulder, and Korra suddenly relaxed.

Opal felt all sorts of emotions at once. Emotions she didn’t know how to deal with because she had never been in such a situation filled with such negativity. The closest negative altercation she really had was probably with her brothers back home, and with Bolin earlier in the year. Her brothers were easy to sort through because they were family and they all knew they’d get over it one way or another, and the whole Bolin thing had been taken care of a long time ago. Opal felt sadness, anger, regret, and helplessness all at once as she stood awkwardly with a hand folded across her torso gripping her other arm. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t deal with this right now. She had been having a great night, and had she seen Eska’s message before all this, she probably would have declined her invitation to go to her place, but now she couldn’t think of anything better.

“I have to go.” Opal said quick enough to elude the tears that threatened to invade her speech. She was able to dip away fast enough before the other girls were able to see the streams that had begun to fill her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Opal made to turn, she only made it about two swift steps before smacking into some one else. There was a shriek-y grunt from both parties, and then Opal suddenly felt a quick shot of cold. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she had sealed them shut. When she opened them, she was staring at a very unhappy brunette holding an empty cocktail glass. Opal could feel a wet stickiness under her chin that followed down her chest and stomach, and the more the girl scowled at her the more Opal wanted to shrink.

What a night.

“That was like, twelve yuans.” The taller woman cocked her brows, waiting for Opal’s response, but Opal couldn’t respond. She was mortified. Opal tried desperately to collect herself internally, so she could deal with the situation at hand. When Opal hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, a deeper, familiar voice joined in.

“Here’s a twenty.” A long, pale arm followed with a twenty dollar yuan in hand, and when Opal finally was able to snap out of her funk, she realized it was Mako. The woman took the twenty, rolled her eyes, and walked off. Opal breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks Mako, you saved me.” It took everything for Opal to reel in her drunken emotions to try and not cry again.

“It’s no biggie, here.” He swiftly slid off his flannel and placed it around Opal’s shoulders. That was right, Opal was wearing a white top, and now it was soaked and probably see-through. Opal gripped the sides and pulled her arms through, she clenched the opening together to keep her modesty.

“You need a ride home?” Mako offered as more of a suggestion than a question. Opal didn’t hesitate to accept. She nodded quickly and they made their way out of the bar, into the streets and inside Mako’s car.

It was quiet once they were inside. Mako was focused on sorting through his various keys, but Opal was beginning to feel more and more nervous as the time ticked by. The silence made Opal think, and thinking made Opal worry. Had Mako seen the big argument Opal just had with Korra and Asami? If so, did he think she was being a jerk? She must have looked insane, going off on them like that. Opal turned her attention to her feet and the car mat under them.

“You okay?” Mako asked after turning the ignition. The car hummed to life, but Mako turned his head slightly to look at Opal. She wasn’t sure where to even start. She did want to talk about it, but wasn’t sure how. So Opal sat in silence while she hurried to think of a response to Mako’s query.

“Did you guys have a fight? I didn’t hear anything, but things looked... tense.”

Mako’s directness and accuracy took Opal by surprise. Mako focused his attention back to the wheel and began pulling out onto the street. Opal sighed. She’d just lay it all out. Why not at this point?

“I’ve been hanging out with Eska…” Opal started, but she gave a pause to see how Mako might react. She wasn’t sure if he felt the same as Korra. When all he gave was patient silence Opal pressed on.

“I’ve been hanging out with Eska, and well, Korra has been telling me not to. She says she’s a bad influence. I believed her, and I didn’t mean to be friends with her, it sort of just happened on accident. The more I hung out with her the more I felt like Korra was mistaken, and that Eska’s just misunderstood. Korra found out today I’ve been hanging around her, she wasn’t mean, but she clearly didn’t like it. I got offended and said some things I probably shouldn’t have. I feel really awful about it, Korra and Asami both are great friends.” Opal let out a lethargic sigh and fumbled with her fingers.

It was silent again. At this point, she’d rather Mako say something, anything, to ease her nerves. Even if it was bad, the suspense left Opal anxious about what he thought about it. These were Opal’s only friends on campus, she’d rather not ruin it. Mako seemed the most level headed, and unbiased in this situation. Opal would appreciate any advice he had on the matter. If he said to stop seeing Eska, she would consider that.

“You’re right.” Mako said, finally. This caught Opal’s attention, she snapped her head up to listen. She definitely hadn’t expected that response.

“I am?” Was all Opal could think of. She wasn’t quite sure what he was referring to. She had just said a mouthful.

“Yeah. Eska, she’s not awful. I’ve had the pleasure of spending some time with her… but Korra still has her reasons for disliking her, and those reasons are valid and her own. Eska is misunderstood, but she does have her flaws, like we all do. But her flaws… they’re more extreme. Korra is right in that you need to be careful around her, but she’s not a terrible person who doesn’t deserve friendship. As long as no one is getting hurt, and if you enjoy spending time with her, I wouldn’t worry about it. Just be careful.” Mako said evenly without taking his eyes from the road. The streets were dark and illuminated only by street lamps. Opal sort of wished the car ride wouldn’t end, then she wouldn’t have to go home and face any of this mess.

Opal thought on what Mako said. She appreciated the calmness that he radiated, the patience. She didn’t feel rushed talking with him, and she felt like she could say what was on her mind.

“So...why exactly should I be careful around Eska. I haven’t felt any bit at risk around her.” Opal had been dying to know this, but she was always too afraid to ask, and she figured asking might give her away that they were hanging out. Now that it was out in the open, she had no reservations on asking.

“Well, I’m sure you know already that she dabbles a bit in, um, recreational activities. But it’s a bit more than that. That alone can get you in trouble, she puts herself at risk doing that. Some one tried to mug her one night on her way back to her dorm last year. Good thing she knows judo, but the person was never caught. That sort of stuff Opal, I wouldn’t want you to get dragged into.”

Mako stopped at the light. Opal recognized the area. One more light to go and they’d be back on campus. She felt better already having spoken with Mako, if Mako could still like her, maybe Korra and Asami could too. Though she still felt nervous about the whole thing. When Mako starting speaking again, it caught Opal off guard.

“Besides all that, she’s not all bad, she’s really not.” Mako sighed. “But I don’t think she’s right for Bo. I mean, I feel sort of bad for her in a way, but it still doesn’t mean I like him dating her.” He lightly scratched his head, a nervous gesture Opal had picked up that Bolin did as well.

“Why?”

“Eska has this thing with control. I’ve noticed over the years, she’s got an extreme agenda to just, control all aspects of her life. It’s pushed her friends away, it’s pushed us away, I mean I even feel like it was tied into the whole issue she has with Korra. Some how, it hasn’t pushed Bo away. He’s just, existing with her I feel like. He’s too afraid to be alone, and she’s so controlling I feel like she keeps him scared so he won’t leave… I don’t know. It’s complicated. Just be careful, don’t let her control you. She’s very, ‘her way or the highway.’”

“Oh.”

They had returned to campus, and upon exiting the car, Mako offered to walk her to her dorm. Opal had uttered a hasty “no.” Then more gently inquired if she could go to his dorm instead. Opal had heard Korra and Asami’s plans. They were all going to stay at her and Opal’s dorm that night. Opal still didn’t feel like facing them yet. Mako raised his brows, surprised, but made no indication that he didn’t want her there. He nodded acceptingly and they walked in silence to his dorm.

When they arrived to the dorm, Bolin was sprawled across the couch, in a deep sleep. The lights were still on, and Opal was confused. Eska had asked her to meet here… hadn’t she? Opal looked to Mako, who was staring at Bolin intently.

“Bo!” Mako clapped. Bolin jolted up immediately. Still laying, his face changed from panic to irritation.

“What? I was sleeping!” Bolin sat upright.

Mako motioned to Opal. “Opal’s here. Could you help her find a spot to crash, I still gotta go get Korra and Asami from the bar, I was everyone’s DD.” Mako’s voice started to match Bolin’s irritation. Bolin’s face suddenly softened a bit.

“Oh.” Bolin looked to Opal, who stood with her arms hugging her middle. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were stopping by.” He scratched his head. Opal quietly replied that it was fine. Though she did find it odd Eska never mentioned inviting her over.

Mako made eyes at Bolin, and then motioned them toward Opal, yet Opal couldn’t comprehend what that meant. She couldn’t comprehend a lot right now. Bolin nodded toward Opal with confused eyes, and Opal wondered what sort of silent, brotherly language they must had been speaking. Mako widened his eyes purposefully and nodded with finality, and was out the door.

Opal hadn’t realized how awkward she would feel once Mako was gone. Now, it was silent, Bolin sat staring at her from the couch, looking troubled. He put a hand to his chin, and sighed.

“What’s going on? You look like a hot mess.” He said finally.

Opal wasn’t sure what to make of the statement, and wether or not she felt like re-explaining her whole ordeal. She felt like she might cry again if she started talking about it, she didn’t want Bolin to see her cry, it’d be embarrassing. So Opal just stood dumbly.

“Hot pink huh?” Bolin smirked as he stood up. Opal raised a confused brow. What on earth he had been talking about she didn’t know, but he appeared to be trying to ease the tension.

Bolin began toward his bedroom and Opal tried to form a word in questioning but nothing came out. He rounded the corner and emerged once again with a wadded up piece of clothing in hand.

“You might want to change that soaking wet, see-through top you’re wearing?” He pressed his lips into a matter-of-fact line and raised both his brows. He tossed her the shirt and Opal immediately understood. How could she had been so stupid? How did she not think to wear an appropriate color under her white top. She had definitely, most certainly just thrown on that hot pink bra sitting at the top of her pile.

Opal’s face heated up hotter than a fire nation summer. She felt mortified, she felt flustered, she felt…

“Hey I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out. I just, I thought it might loosen you up. I thought you knew. I was just teasing with you.” Bolin held his hands up in defense, trying to conceal his smirk.

Opal frowned a deep frown and huffed, too flustered to say anything. Opal marched herself up to him and gave him a light push.

“You don’t comment on it though!” She said hotly and stomped to the bathroom. Opal didn’t think her night could have gotten any worse worse. The fight, the drink, her now ruined shirt, on top of everything Eska was nowhere to be found, and now she was stuck there with Bolin, who had now seen what bra she was wearing, then _commented_ on it, and she was _drunk_. She’d never go to the bar again. It never ended well for her. Opal still wasn’t sure how she would apologize to Korra and Asami tomorrow. She didn’t want to think about it, yet she had to. She was alone.

Opal felt her eyes begin to water once more, and she was annoyed. She was really tired of it at this point, but the tears seemed to have a mind of their own and came anyway. Opal began pulling off her ruined shirt and threw it on the ground. She began pulling her newly given shirt over her head, and for the first time all night, she looked in the mirror.

Her eyeliner had newly smudged from her recent crying, her hair was disheveled, and her shirt was greatly oversized...

Come to think of it, the shirt looked rather interesting. Opal looked a little closer curiously. It was red gold and white. It said Republic City Fire Ferrets on it. The number twelve was on the back.

Opal put a hand to her head. She had to get it together. A light knock sounded at the door.

Opal was able to let out a measly, “Yeah?”

“Can I um…come in?” Bolin’s voice sounded softly. It seemed he was trying to choose his words carefully.

Opal didn’t say anything. She only tried wiping her eyes with some tissue to make it appear less like she had been crying. Upon finishing, she found it just made it smear worse.

The door creaked open, and with his hand still on the knob Bolin furrowed his brows.

“What’s wrong? You alright?” His face looked a mix of surprise and concern. Opal kept her head down so he hopefully wouldn’t see her face.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Opal tried keeping her voice even, but it was hard. There was a slight quiver there and she wondered if he caught it. She quickly moved out of the bathroom and made her way to the couch.

“C’mon Beifong, I’m dim, but not _that_ dim.” He had followed her by now, and looked at her steadily with his arms hanging at his sides. Opal took a big, even breath and wiped her runny nose.

“Is Eska here?” Opal asked hopefully.

“She is but she’s sleeping.”

Opal didn’t say anything.

“We’re friends right? Tell me what happened. I can already tell you’ve had a rough night, don’t make me ask Korra.”

“No.” Opal snapped, but then felt immediately bad after. “Sorry. I- I don’t know. That’s sort of my problem I guess.”

“Me asking Korra what happened is your problem?”

“No,” Opal tried to keep the frustration from her voice. “I had a bit of a fight with them. I don’t know what to do. I was so crappy to them. I don’t know how to apologize.” She sighed.

“Oh.” Another head scratch. He tilted his head to the side and sighed, then put a hand on one hip. “Opal, you’re a super sweet girl. It won’t be any big ordeal to just make up with them tomorrow. They love you. They’ll forgive you for whatever you said, I promise.”

Opal still didn’t say anything. There wasn’t much she could think to say, anyway.

“Thanks for the shirt.” Opal sniffed again. Her nose was running like a faucet. It was like it was just falling out of her nose at this point.

Bolin smiled a bit, his face brightened. “You like it? It was my old football jersey from high school.”

Opal tried a smile. “It’s sort of big.” She laughed.

“You’re sort of small.” Bolin retorted. All Opal could do was shrug. There was a short silence before Opal spoke again.

“Why were you sleeping on the couch?” She inquired. Bolin scrunched his face up and took a deep breath.

“I pissed Eska off. Told me to sleep on the couch tonight.” He said matter-of-factly, now planting himself next to Opal on the couch. He hunched forward and rest his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. He looked at her now, as though he were asking if she had anymore questions. Opal picked at her thumb nail and looked back.

“…Could I ask why?” She said, still picking.

Bolin smirked and furrowed his brows. “You’re a nosy girl, huh?”

Opal felt a a panicked flutter in her chest. “I’m sorry! I just-”

“I’m just kidding, it’s all good. Like I said, we’re friends right? What about I tell you my drama and you tell me yours?”

Opal nodded in agreement. That seemed fair. It somehow made her feel more comfortable to speak openly.

Bolin looked around and stood. Then he whispered. “Let’s go outside to talk, my ass is grass if she hears me talking about her.” Opal nodded once more.

A small part of her felt a little guilty for leaving to go talk about the person who invited her, but then again, she did go to bed. It was fine. Bolin was her friend too, maybe he needed an ear, kinda like she did but was too stubborn to admit.

They walked not too far away, just down the cement path and off to a plot of land across the sand volleyball court that sat planted near the dorms. It was raised into a small hill, and a picnic table sat randomly atop it. Opal sat on the bench first, and Bolin sat down next to her.

“You wanna go first?” Bolin prompted. Opal shook her head.

“You first.” She smiled. Bolin let out a small laugh.

“Okay.” He blew a steady breath, as though he was getting ready for a speech. “It was really dumb. I asked her if she cared if I went out with you guys tonight. Well, she cared. She cared _a lot_.”

Opal knead her brows together, when she asked why it upset her Bolin explained that apparently, if he went, he’d be abandoning her. Eska said she was clearly never invited, and that if he went and did something like that instead of hang out with her, she didn’t need a boyfriend like him anyway.

“So, obviously I didn’t go.” Bolin clasped his hands together and sighed. “But after the fact it was too late, she was already mad. I mean, we tend to hang out this day of the week, it’s sort of our hang out day, but I asked her ahead of time. I didn’t think it’d be a big deal to not see each other once less out of the week. I don’t want her to break up with me, or whatever. So I just decided to sit it out.” He looked at Opal.

“Wow… I didn’t realize she was so, passionate about you.” Opal tried to find nice words to say without coming across offensive. She hadn’t seen that side of Eska completely yet. Sure, here and there she got mad about things, she was a hot head, but Opal had no idea about this.

“You can say it, I know she’s a little crazy. But it’s whatever you know? That’s just how she is. It won’t change.”

“I was wondering why you didn’t come out with us tonight.” Opal said looking at her shoes.

Bolin heaved as he sat up straight and took a big breath. “Well now you do.”

“Eska asked me to come over. Maybe it was because she thought you wouldn’t be there.” Opal said quietly. Bolin only shrugged and pursed his lips to the side in unknowing.

“Who knows. What about you? What happened to you that you look like you rolled around in a wet bush?”

Opal rolled her eyes at this and shifted in her spot. “Well, I’ve been hanging out with Eska a lot lately. I’ve enjoyed her company because she doesn’t treat me like a little sister, and when we hang out it’s really chill. I usually hold my anger in, but when I’m with her I feel like I can let it out. I can vent to her, ya know? She doesn’t lecture me, or tell me I’m being dramatic, she sort of encourages me in a way to get things off my chest and be more assertive. Korra, as you may have guessed, was trying to warn me that Eska was bad news, but I couldn’t see it that way. Asami seemed less interested in hanging out with me, and to be fair she was busy but then I had Korra. I felt weary of hanging out when we first met, but we always had fun, she sort of helped squash my fear of hanging out with new people. I love hanging out with her. But then they started hanging out with each other and… Well, I don’t know. I felt like they only wanted to hang out with me as a back up plan. They never asked me to join them, at least I felt that way, and then Eska had started asking me to hang out and since I had nothing better to do I did. Korra found out today when Eska text me to come over, she saw that and got upset, and I basically yelled at them and said everything I just said to you, but meaner… I never thought in a million years I’d yell at some one other than my brothers like that.” Opal kept her eyes focused on her feet while she waited on a response.

“Well, first off, you have brothers? Secondly, I mean this in the most neutral, unbiased way, but take a step back. Asami’s been busy lately, right?” He paused and looked at Opal, as though waiting for her acknowledgment. Opal nodded. “Well, Korra’s her girlfriend. Like, they’re in love and stuff, you know? They’re dating, and sometimes they’re going to want to hang out with just each other. Even I get the boot sometimes. I don’t think they’re doing it on purpose, and you said they’ve still been asking you to hang out individually. They likely just want some alone time together since it’s more of a rarity lately. Ya know?” His face was sympathetic.

Opal felt a drop in her stomach while Bolin’s words sank in. He was right. He was absolutely right and Opal had been so, so stupid. She probably came across ungrateful and needy. They probably hated her for the things she said to them. Opal felt a knot of worry begin to grow in her stomach. What would she say to them?

Bolin must have sensed her growing nervousness and quickly began speaking some more.

“But listen they’re not gonna make a big deal out of all this . You aren’t all to blame I’m sure there’s some truth to what you’re telling me. They’ve been pissed at Mako for more than that and forgave him. I’d forgive you. Heck, I mean, there’s nothing to forgive. You’re all drunk and had an argument. It will probably just be deduced to that and nothing more.”

Opal shook her head. “No it _was_ more than that and they know it. I blew up on them, they know I’ve been keeping it in and finally tonight I made my feelings known. I’ve made a mess Bolin, me and alcohol don’t mix.” Opal sighed.

“Look, I know I might not be able to make you feel better, or fix your problem, but what I do know is that you can’t either, right now at least. You’re not with Korra and Asami right now, you’re sitting here with me, so might as well not bide you time worrying about something you can’t control right now.” Bolin said as he clasped his hands together and looked at her.

Opal was silent. If only it were so easy to not be worried, but she knew it would bother her the rest of the night. Though, perhaps he was right, but maybe he was wrong. It did make her feel better to think he would forgive her in the same instance. Yet, he still wasn’t Korra or Asami. They could still feel differently.

There was a comfortable silence while they sat adjacent on the picnic bench. Bolin heaved a deep breath. “Look at that cloud.” He pointed. Opal instinctively looked up.

“It looks like a blob.” Opal said, confused and unimpressed.  
  
“No, really, it kinda looks like a butt.” Bolin tried to keep a straight face. Opal couldn’t contain the smile that tugged at her lips.

“It kinda does.” Opal finally let her smile spread across her face and they laughed. They spent the next few minutes pointing out vulgar looking clouds and laughing hysterically. Opal said one looked like a man licking a foot, and he scrunched his face up in disgust and laughed some more.

When their laughter had died down and the air settled a little more calm, Opal spoke.“When I was little, I used to think the clouds were projecting things that were happening somewhere else in the world, or maybe something that died and went to heaven.” Opal began, and Bolin listened silently. “Like, if I saw a turtle in the sky, I thought maybe a turtle had just died, and I was seeing it up there. It sort of comforted me.”

“I kinda wish that were true. Maybe it’d make me feel like my life had more meaning, or something.” Bolin let out a small laugh. Opal shot her head over and leveled her eyes on him.

“Well, who’s to say it’s not true? And what’s that supposed to mean? Don’t tell me you’re one of those people that thinks their life means nothing unless they achieve Mover star level success.” Opal’s face didn’t match the judgement of her words. She almost looked offended, mostly because she had been currently trying to convince herself otherwise of the same notion. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been feeling very accomplished lately.

Bolin shook his head and shrugged haplessly. “Guess I kinda am. I mean, I just want more for me, ya know? Mako and I grew up poor. Mako, well he’s always been the responsible one in our relationship while I got into dumb stuff. He’s ambitious, and smart. Now that I’m older, I found that I don’t want to be caught in his shadow, or to be known as that street kid that never grew up to achieve anything. I want to be that person you hear about that came from nothing and they say, _wow and look at him now!_ But, I dunno. I don’t know.” He fell silent again and kept his eyes glued to nothing in front of him.

Opal hadn’t expected that from him, at all. It actually sobered her up a bit because she realized he had just told her something very deep and personal. You didn’t just tell people that. Opal felt a little bad for how she had worded things earlier. She didn’t grow up poor, she didn’t have the same experience. But that still didn’t mean he had to de-value himself.

“But you’re a great guy, you should know that.”

“Most guys are great, good, nice. It’s nothing special, people should be nice anyway. It’s not something people should be rewarded for, it’s something people should do regardless. I mean, I’m not gonna stop being nice, I wouldn’t know how. But, being just a good guy isn’t enough for me. I just, I feel so held back sometimes, and I know it’s me…” he hesitated. “It’s me, I just need to- I don’t know.”

They sat in silence some more.

Bolin looked at Opal and let out a defeated sigh. “What do you think, Opal? About my, um, relationship decisions.” He asked with finality. Opal felt her stomach jump at this.

“About Eska, you mean?” It was the only thing she could think of that he would be talking about.

Bolin looked forward and shook his head. “Yeah. What do you think, Beifong. Tell it to me straight. Is this okay? Am I wrong? Or right? It feels like everyone is telling me we shouldn’t be together… and lately I’ve been second guessing myself. I know you wouldn’t lie to me, you’re unbiased, I guess.” Bolin shifted to face Opal a bit more on the bench. His eyes leveled on her, determined. “Do you think me and Eska will work out? Do you think maybe, I might be, um, I don’t know… suited for a different type of person?”

Opal gulped. Was this some sort of test? Had Eska put Bolin up to this? She definitely wouldn’t put it past her… perhaps just the way she asked Opal to keep tabs on Bolin, she asked him to see what Opal may say in this situation.

Opal let out a concentrated, even breath. “It seems you two get each other. I mean, you guys are the epitome of opposites attract. You’re the laid back, fun loving, goofy jock guy and she’s edgy, quiet and intimidating. Yet, here you are, right?”

Silence from Bolin.

“You guys seem in love to me. I know everyone is pressuring you, but if you feel in your gut that you guys are meant to be, then I agree with you, and I think you guys belong together too.” Opal swallowed hard, her heart was racing. She felt a weird tug in her chest as she said it, but she blocked it out.

By now, Bolin had put a finger to his chin as he listened carefully to her response. Then finally, he nodded and flattened his lips into a line. “I see.” Was all he said. He stood, and Opal mirrored his movement. He smiled a big smile. “Well, thanks.” He gave her arm a light punch. “Look at us, being mature and talking about our feelings.”

Opal couldn’t help but crack a smile her self. “Yeah, it’s kinda nice I guess.”

Bolin opened his arms wide and Opal giggled a nervous “no,” as he moved in closer.

“Come on Beifong, bring it in.” Opal tried to protest once more, but all she could do was giggle and splay her arms out in front of her to push him away in a half-hearted effort before they were hugging.

And it was nice.

He was warm and he smelled nice. Opal hadn’t felt so comfortable in awhile. It felt like for a minute, she didn’t have any problems in the first place.

Then he let go, and strangely enough, Opal felt better. Way better. They walked back to the dorm together and called it a night. He let her take the couch and he made his bed on the floor and before Opal knew it, the room was dark, and quiet. Bolin’s low hum of an almost snore filled the air, and Opal lay awake thinking about her night, before drifting to sleep.

 

  
Opal’s talk with Bolin had been nice, now that she thought back to it. They had been completely alone on that picnic bench, weather perfect. Sky dark navy, those fluffy clouds still a dark grey against the night sky. Surprisingly, no other students made an appearance. They were unbothered.

Now that she remembered, she couldn’t believe she had forgotten their shared kiss. They had kissed, hadn’t they? Almost, perhaps?

He told her about his relationship problems, Opal talked about her friendship ones. Opal felt her body heating up, her ears burned, and slowly, he pulled her shirt up from the bottom. As the shirt made its way over her head, and into his hands, they made eye contact. Bolin’s face changed to shocked and confused in an instant. He pulled his brows together in concern.

“You’re not Eska.” He said firmly. He looked behind him in a panic, and then past her, his eyes widened. Opal turned her head round to find Eska standing behind them.

She smiled devilishly. “Hot pink, huh?”

Opal woke up in a hot sweat, her eyes felt practically crusted closed. She worked to pull them apart to find the dorm was still dark, dusk just teasing through the blinds, and Bolin’s face hovering over hers.

“Wake up!” He clapped in her face. Opal found the strength to snap her lids wide open.

“Am I late?!” Opal sat up immediately, alarmed that she had found herself hungover, and slept in through her classes.

Bolin wrinkled his nose in response. “No, we’re going for our morning run. Remember?” He smirked.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
